gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts Galaxy (video game)
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kangdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's canon. The Kingdom Hearts canon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. This is not a page for listing every work those two companies ever made or could possibly put into Kingdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ New Drive Forms Hope Form Gold, and Black 4 keyblades ( 2 by hand, two floating in back) Automatic Block Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown Ultima Knight Form Gold and Sliver Two (Two Ultima Weapons) Trinty Nova King Form Grey One/Two Invincibility True Hero Form Platinum and Rainbow with Angelic Wings All Light Keyblades Fly |- |- |- Vengeance Form Black and Purple with Demonic Wings All Dark Keyblades and All Dark Alternatives to His Light Keyblades Wall Climb Undocumented ideas These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. *MAKE A KANGDOM HEARTS MOVIE! *MAKE A NEW KANGDOM HEARTS SERIES AS A DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW! *MAKE A NEW KINGDOM HEARTS VIDEO GAME FOR PSP SYSTEM! New and Returning Worlds Classic Disney Films *'Mouse Kingdom' / ''The Great Mouse Detective'' *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man Village/Indian Jungle' / The Jungle Book *'Splash Mountain' / Song Of The South *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'La Cite Des Clotches' / ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *'Prankster's Paradise' / Pinocchio '' *'Prydain''' / The Black Cauldron *'New York City' / Oliver and Company *'City of Light '/ The Brave Little Toaster *'Deville Manor'/ 101 Dalmations *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Forest of the Great Prince '/ Bambi *'Les Boulevard Des Chats '/ The Aristocats *'Castle of Dreams' / Cinderella III: A Twist In Time *'Symphony of Sorcery' / Make Mine Music and Melody Time *'Toad Hall '/ Wind in The Willows *'Sleepy Hollow '/ The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *'Wild West '/ Home On the Range *'Mother Goose Land '/ Babes in Toyland *'Passquomody '/ Pete's Dragon *'Happy Valley '/ Mickey and The Beanstalk *'Toontown '/ Who Framed Roger Rabbit Returning Disney Worlds *'Wonderland '/''Alice In Wonderland'' *'Olympus Colisieum /Hercules'' *'Agrabah '/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *'Neverland '/''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland'' *'Beast's Castle '/''Beauty and the Beast and ''Beauty and the Beast:Enchanted Christmas *'Atlantica '/''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *'100 Acre Wood '/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Pride Lands '/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Land of Dragons /''Mulan'' *'''Space Paranoids '''and '''The Grid/''Tron 2.0 and ''Tron Legacy *'Deep Jungle '/''The Legend of Tarzan'' *'Port Royal '/''Pirates of the Carribean 2,3 and 4'' New Disney Films *'Paradise Islands'/''Lilo and Stitch'' *'City of Atlantis'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Treasure Planet'/''Treasure Planet'' *'Kingdom of the Sun'/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Oakey Oaks '/''Chicken Little'' *'Hollywood Studios '/''The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)/ ''The Rocketeer *'Wild Island '/''The Wild'' *'Dinosaur Valley '/''Dinosaur'' *'Narnia'/''The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion,The Witch and the Wardrobe''and Prince Caspian *'Riverton '/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Andalasia '/''Enchanted'' *'Bear Mountain '/''Brother Bear'' *'New Orleans '/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'Illusion Wonderland '/''Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland'' *'Oz '/ Return to Oz *'Carnival of Shadows '/ Something Wicked this Way Comes *'Salem '/ Hocus Pocus *'Backyard Jungle '/ Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *'Camp Green Lake '/ Holes *'Land of The Twilight Flame '/ George of The Jungle/Mighty Joe Young *'Country of The Musketeers '/ The Three Musketeers *'USS Palomino ''/ '''The Black Hole *'Summerton High School ''/ '''Minutemen *'Hamilton, Ontario '/ My Babysitter's a Vampire Pixar films Worlds *'Andy's Room'/''Toy Story 1,2 and 3'' *'Ant Island '/''A Bug's Life'' *'Monstropolis '/''Monsters Inc'' *'Great Barrier Reef '/''Finding Nemo'' *'Nomisian Island/Metroville '/''The Incredibles'' *'Radiator Springs '/''Cars'' *'La Resturante Des Gusteau'/''Ratatoiulle'' *'The Axiom '/''WALL-E'' *'Paradise Falls '/''Up'' Disney TV Shows *'Tipton Hotel/ Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'''Del Val High School/ As the Bell Rings *'Pickford/ Phil of The Future'' *'''Nocturnal City/Avalon/ Gargoyles *'Urdrogoth/ Dave the Barbarian'' *'''Third Street School/ Recess/Recess: School's Out *'Bahia Bay/ The Weekenders'' *'''St. Canard/ Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington/ Doug'' *'''Stickyfeet/ Buzz on Maggie *'Middleton/ Kim Possible'' *'''Amazon Jungle/ Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'X Middle School/ Filmore'' *'''Danville/ Phineas and Ferb *'Turtle Cove/ Power Rangers Wild Force'' *'''Wind Ninja Academy/Power Rangers Ninja Storm *'Reefside/ Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *'''2025/ Power Rangers S.P.D. *'Briarwood/ Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *'''San Angeles/ Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *'Ocean Bluff/ Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *'''Cornith/ Power Rangers RPM *'Storybrook/ Once Upon A Time'' *'''Torrence/ Zeke and Luther Works owned by Disney *'Treasure Kingdom '/ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom/Raiders of The Lost Ark/The Last Crusade *'Laputa '/ Castle in The Sky *'Bathouse of The Dead '/ Spirited Away *'Stark Tower '/ The Avengers *'Stark Mallibu '/ Iron Man *'Asguard '/ Thor *'Gamma City '/ The Incredible Hulk *'New Mexico '/ Thor *'HYDRA/WW2 Germany/WW2 USA '/ Captain America Theme Park Attractions *'The Haunted Mansion '/ Haunted Mansion *'Imagination Institute/Dreamport '/ Epcot's Journey Into Imagination New allies Disney summons *'Roger Rabbit / 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit '' *Gizmoduck' / Darkwing Duck' *'The Spring Sprite / ''Fantasia 2000'' *'''Paul Bunyan /'Disney's American Legends'' *'''Mufasa /'The Lion King'' *'''Nemo / 'Finding Nemo'' *'''Remy/ ''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' *'Mater / 'Cars *'Lumpy / 'Pooh's Heffalump Movie *'Thomas O'Malley / 'The Aristocats *'Perry the Platypus / 'Phineas and Ferb *'EVE / 'WALL-E *'Dug / 'Up *'Zoe / 'Don't Look Under the Bed *'Clopin / 'Hunchback of Notre Dame *''Orangebird / 'Walt Disney World Resort *Figment / '''Walt Disney World Resort *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sparky (Experiment 221)' /'' Stitch: The Movie'' *'Rallen '/ Spectrobes *'Kronk' / The Emperor's New Groove *'Jeena' / Spectrobes *'Herbie '/ Herbie the Love Bug *'Joe '/ Mighty Joe Young *'Bolt '/ Bolt *'Davy Crockett '/ Adventures of Davy Crockett Other *'er/Roxas' rival)' *'Omexas (Mephiles's Trainer/The Syndicates Leader and Founder) ' *'Ace of Spades (Heartless version of the Queen of Hearts) ' *'Pyro (17-year-old man/Son of Omexas/Starts out as Sora's enemy, But later becomes Sora's best friend when he helps out on Defeating Mephiles and Onwards)' *'New Org.13 (Egsistance is to desroy The Keyblade's chosen ones) ' *'Xleax 1 (Leader of the new org.13 wealding Heat Projecting Gloves and Steel Cubes)' *'Myixts 2 (Second in command wealding a staff with a skull on top with a samuri sword coming out of the skull's fore head)' *'Xarsha 3( this member is a trator of the new org. and helps sora.)' *'Rsxos 4 (Third in command and holds the new world together,wealds a Chain Knukle Buster with a Kristle Sword)' *'Daxmrae 5(A hot temperd member with two Lava Knives)' *'Eaxenht 6 (A Member who fights for the joy of it with his Graple Beartraps)' *'Axlexa 7 (The member that has a sharp way of thinking with her Long Claw Gloves)' *'Macixzeie 8 (A member that is cold to the touch with her Icecicle Bow and arrows)' *'Kayxiln 9 (This member will shoot you dead with her beebee gun baton' *'Daxan 10 (this member will Knok your face in with her chained wrecking balls)' *'Ashxotn 11 ( this member likes the dark with his Double sythe)' *'Braxdonn 12 (This member will slice you down the middle with his arm blades' Kerxtesn 13 (This member will leave you with holes in your head with her Black Winged Rapeir) Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). *'Andy's Room/''You've got a friend in me from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie).' *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie).' *'Join In and It's Magical (NOTE: The Music from Tokyo Disneyland 10 Anniversary: It's Magical Music Will Be Used and Arranged by the Kingdom Hearts Composer)' *'The Color Song (Sung by Sora, Donald, Kairi, Riku and Goofy)' "Dearly Beloved" theme song idea(s) *'"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack)' *'"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Remix with Aerosmith)' Disney Villains *'Master Of Ultimate Evil (aka Omexas)' *'Xehanort (in his Ansem disguise)' *'Vanitas''' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen/Alice ''in Wonderland (2010 film)' *'Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts/''Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'''The Jabberwock/''Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'Stromboli/''Pinocchio' *'The Coachman/''Pinocchio'' *'Monstro / Pinocchio'' *'Clu/''Tron Legacy' *'Ronno/''Bambi'' *'''Dr. Facilier/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'The Masks and the Voodoo Dolls ''/ The Princess and the Frog' *'Lady Tremaine/''Cinderella '' *'''Pete/Various Disney shorts *'Lyle T. Rourke/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire' *'Kaa/''The Jungle Book'' *'''Edgar the Butler/''The Aristocats'' *'Madame Mim/''The Sword in the Stone ''' *'Ratigan/''The Great Mouse Detective ''' *'Fidget/'''The Great Mouse Detective'' *'Morgana/''The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea ''' *'Hades/''Hercules' *'Cutler Beckett/''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *'''Davy Jones/''Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men's Chest'' *'Blackbeard / Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides'' *'''The Horned King/''The Black Cauldron'' *'Captain Gantu/''Lilo & Stitch' *'Prince John''/Robin Hood'' *'''Sir Hiss/''Robin Hood'' *'The Sheriff/''Robin Hood' *'Muntz/''UP'' *AUTO ''/WALL-E'' *'Mola Ram/''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom' *'Rene Belloq/''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark '' *'''Yzma/''The Emperor's New Groove '' *'Judge Doom/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit' *'Wise Guy Weasel/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *'''The Giant Magnet ''/ The Brave Little Toaster'' *'Sykes ''/ Oliver And Company' *'Leroy And Leroy Clones / Leroy And Stitch' *'Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel / Stitch! the Movie' *'The Anglerfish / Finding Nemo' *Alamida Slim / Home On The Range'' *'Rico ''/ Home On The Range' *'The Willie Brothers / Home On The Range' List of Worlds that Have Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies, and one or more of the Organization XIII *''Mouse Kingdom (The Great Mouse Detective) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Crimson Jazz/Barrel Spider/Creepworm/Aerial Master/Dual Blade **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gamblers **'Organization member(s):' Vexen **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Shoegazer/Tank Toppler **'Special Enemies: Mouse Thugs *''Casey's Circus'' (Dumbo) **'''Heartless: Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Air Soldier/Hot Rod/Aeroplane/Striped Aria/Crescendo/Jumbo Cannon **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Hareraiser/Jellyshade/ *''Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) **'Heartless:' Shadow(day only)/Soldier/Red Nocturne(day only)/Blue Requiem/Neoshadow/Lance Soldier/Bolt Tower **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Shoegazer/Archraven/Yellow Mustard/Spiderchest **'Special Enemies:' Rhino Guards, Gator Guards, Vulture Guards *''Man Village/Indian Jungle (The Jungle Book) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Deserter/Neoshadow/Emerald Blues/Powerwild/Sniperwild/Creeper Plant **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Bruiser/Thornbite/Mandrake *''Critter Country (Song of The South) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Large Body/White Mushroom/Creeper Plant/Driller Mole **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Bruiser/Hareraiser *''Jamestown (Pocahontas) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Rabid Dog/Bolt Tower/Detonator/Rare Truffle/Battleship **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Bruiser/Triple Wreckers/Shoegazer *''La Cite Des Cloches (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Knight/Gargoyle Knight/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Grey Caprice/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Bruiser/Archraven **'Special Enemies: Black Warriors *''Pleasure Island'' (Pinocchio) **'''Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Bolt Tower/Pink Aria/Air Pirate/Large Body/Yellow Opera **'Nobodies:' Sniper/Dusk/Assassin **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Triple Wrecker/Shoegazer/Spiderchest *''Prydain (The Black Cauldron) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Darkball/Red Nocturne/Search Ghost/Trick Ghost/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Berserker/Dusk/Samurai **'Organization member(s):' Saix **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Jellyshades/Archraven/Red Hot Chili/Tank Toppler **'Special Enemies: Vikings *''New York City'' (Oliver and Company) **'''Heartless: Shadow/Neoshadow/Morning Star/Rabid Dog/Silver Rock/Eliminator/Skater Bomb **'Nobodies:' Samurai/Dusk/Assassin **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Spiderchest/Shoegazer *''City of Light (The Brave Little Toaster) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Hammer Frame/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot Rod/Creepworm/Dire Plant **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Shoegazer/Hareraiser/Blobmobs/Glidewinders *''Land of Spots (101 Dalmatians) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Hook Bat/Red Nocturne/Blue Rhaphosdy/Defender/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Shoegazer/Jellyshades/Tank Toppler *''The Land Down Under (The Rescuers Down Under) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Living Bone/Lance Soldier/Devastator/Bit Sniper/Yellow Opera/Sky Grappler **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' Xigbar *''Forest of The Great Prince'' (Bambi) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Large Body/Bit Sniper/Snapper Dog/Blitz Spear **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' None *''Les Boulevard Des Chats'' (The Aristocats) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Bully Dog/Book Master/Crimson Jazz/Invincible/Armored Knight **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sorcerer/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' *''Castle of Dreams'' (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Gargoyle Knight/Lance Soldier/Night Walker/Barrier Master/Sergeant **'Nobodies:' Creeper/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Bruiser/Red Hot Chili/Thorn Bite/Shoegazer/Hareraiser/Blue Sea Salt *''Symphony of Sorcery (Make Mine Music and Melody Time) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/Battleship/Air Pirate/Hot Rod/Snowy Cube **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' *''Toad Hall'' (The Wind in The Willows) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Hot Rod/Driller Mole/Soldier/Green Requiem/Bookmaster **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: ' *''Sleepy Hollow'' (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Wyvern/Mega Shadow/Soldier/Silver Rock/Emerald Blues **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: ' *''Wild West'' (Home On The Range) **'Heartless:' **'Nobodies' **'Organization member(s):' *''Mother Goose Land '' (Babes In Toyland) **'Heartless:' Driller Mole/Armoured Knight/Toy Soldier/Invisible/Neoshadow/Shadow/Tricky Monkey **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dragoon/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' *''Passquomody (Pete's Dragon) **'Heartless:' Hot Rod/Aeroplane/Shadow/Neoshadow/Lance Soldier/Darkball/Blaze Spear **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Samurai/Sniper/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' *''Happy Valley (Mickey and The Beanstalk) **'Heartless:' Driller Mole/Aeroplane/Hot Rod/Rabid Dog/Bolt Tower/Soldier/Minute Bomb/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Bruiser/Red Hot Chili/Spiderchest/Tank Toppler/Vile Phial/Blue Sea Salt *''Toon Town (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Aeroplane/Hot Rod/Hammer Frame/Minute Bomb **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Tank Toppler/Vile Phial/Blue Sea Salt/Chrono Twister *''Wonderland (Alice In Wonderland) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Green Requiem/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' *''Olympus Coliseum'' (Hercules) **'Heartless:' ALL **'Nobodies:' ALL **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''ALL *''Agrabah (Aladdin and The King of Thieves) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Bandit/Fire Bandit/Deserter/Air Soldier **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Creeper **'Organization members(s):' None **'Unversed:' *''Neverland'' (Peter Pan: Return To Neverland) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Yellow Opera/Turquoise March/Emerald Serenade/Barrel Spider/Missilediver **'Nobodies:' Dragoon/Dusk/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: '''Flood/Scrapper/Bruiser/Spiderchest/Jellyshade/Vile Phial/Triple Wreckers **'Special Enemies:' Pirates *''Beast's Castle (Beauty and The Beast) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Search Ghost/Large Body/Mega Shadow/Soldier/Deserter/Sergeant **'Nobodies:' Creeper/Dusk/Assassin/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed: ' *''Atlantica'' (The Little Mermaid II: Return to The Sea) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Sheltering Zone/Sea Neon/Screwdiver/Aquatank **'Nobodies:' Dancer/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' *''Land of Dragons'' (Mulan) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Emerald Blues/Morning Star/Lance Soldier/Air Pirate/Neoshadow **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dragoon/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Special Enemies:' Huns, Mongol Bandits *''Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Soldier/Emerald Blues/Bookmaster/Cannon Gun/Magnum Loader **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Creeper/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' **'Enemies from the Original Game:' Z-Lots, ICPs, Sec Rezzers, Tanks, Resource Hogs, Seekers, Data Wraiths, Rector Scripts *''The Grid (Tron: Legacy) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Large Body/Block Bug/Damage Bug/Metal Bug/Core Blox **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' None **'Special Enemies:' Black Guards *''Deep Jungle'' (The Legend of Tarzan) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Green Requiem/Black Ballade/Powerwild/Bouncywild/Darkball **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Special Enemies:' Leopard men *''Port Royal'' (Pirates of the Caribbean 2,3 and 4) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Hook Bat/Trick Ghost/Air Pirate/Neoshadow/Tornado Step/Rabid Dog **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Special Enemies:' Davy Jones's Pirates, Zombies *''Paradise Islands'' (Lilo and Stitch) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Powerwild/Living Bone **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Special Enemies: '''Leroy Clones *''City of Atlantis ''(Atlantis: The Lost Empire) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Knight **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Special Enemies:' Helmsman *''Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Rapid Thruster/Aeroplane/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None *''Kingdom of The Sun (The Emperor's New Groove) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Rabid Dog/Bolt Tower/Hot Rod/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Berserker/Samurai **'Organization member(s):' Demyx *''Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Knight/Gargoyle(night only)/Large Body/Hot Rod/Aeroplane/Neoshadow **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Berserker/Samurai/Sniper **'Organization Member(s):' None **'Special Enemies:' Wind-up "the-sky-is-falling" Chicken Little replicas, Aliens *''Hollywood Studios'' (The Muppet Movie/The Rocketeer) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Knight/Gargoyle(night only)/Large Body/Neoshadow(night only) **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper/Gambler(night only) **'Organization Member(s):' None **'Special Enemies:' Nazis *''Wild Island'' (The Wild) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Samurai **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unversed:' **'Special Enemies:' Wildebeests Video Game CD and Cover Ideas Video Game Menu Ideas for Main Menu and Gameplay Menus *'The artwork on the Main Menu screen might show Sora and all past and present characters we see today. ' *'The art style for the Command Windows may go as follows for the following worlds: ' *'1. Twilight Town (same as KH2) ' *'2. Destiny Islands (same as KH2 Final Mix) ' *'3. Treasure Kingdom (bullwhip wrapped around command window's sides) ' *'4. Black and White London (colored black and white)' Plot It Is The Galaxy Of Kingdom Hearts, The Ultimate Disney And Final Fantasy Had Conquer The Greatest World of Legend. But On Destiny Islands, Zack and Cody, And Phineas and Ferb was Arrived to Sora, The Destination Whereas Usual Than Every Keyblades. Tus Was Overeacting The Keyhole to Met Up Sam Flynn Within Its Own Plan to Stop The Villains. Cast English Voice Cast Haley Joel Osment: Sora, Vanitas David Gallagher: Riku Hayden Panettirie: Kairi, Pilo, Dot Jesse McCartney: Roxas, Ven Alyson Stoner: Xion, Dot, Little Toot Brittany Snow: Namine Willa Holland: Aqua Jason Doring: Terra Christopher Lee: Ansem the Wise, Jabberwocky Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck, Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Thug Guards Bill Farmer: Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Sheriff of Nottingham, Napoleon, Pluto, Flamingoes Bert Iwan: King Mickey, Lizard Guard, Thug Guards, Henchman Russi Taylor: Queen Minnie, Drizella, Fairy Godmother, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Fauna, Miss Bianca, Nurse Mouse, Prissy Elephant, Birds Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck, Lady Bane, Marsipan, Great Oak, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Anastasia, Cheesete, Fang, Queen of Hearts, Mrs. Jumbo, Merriweather, Mrs. Bolt, The Fates, Dr. Steinheimer, Lunchlady Irma, Ms. Lemon, Opera Director, Lady Kluck, Catty Elephant, Bonnie Jim Cummings: Pete, Colonel, Chummi, Tuck, Zummi, Razoul, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Fat Cat, Monterey Jack, Professor Norton Nimnul, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Herb Muddlefoot, Negaduck, Tuskerini, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa, King Louie, Zeke, Lava Titan, Boatman, Guards, Gypsies, Heckler, Colonel. Hathi, King Triton, Ray, Turk, Bullet #2, Cheshire Cat, Rouqefort, Stromboli, Dirty Dawson, Chinese Cat, Kekata, Clowns, Peter, Sasha, Peter's grandfather, Misha, Yasha, Vladimir, Nessus, Lt. Colonel Staquait, Helmsman, Smithsonian Board # 1, Dingo Frank Welker: Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, Chillbeard Jr., Ditto the Boggle, Abu, Jabberwocky, Jubjub Bird, Monkeys, Phillipe, Sultan, Footstool, Lucifer, Cri-kee, Figaro, Pegasus, Sparky/Experiment 621, Max, Khan, Joanna, Nana Two, Bubble Dragon, Tummi Gummi, Gideon, Toby, Felicia, Flit, Dormouse, Dinah, Ivan, Wolf, Aracaun Bird, Chimera, Ladon, Manu, Kixx, Mr. Stenchy, Tanlined Ice Cream Tourist, Little Monkey, Shep, Tookie Tookie Bird, Gorillas, Mighty Joe Young, Boudicca, Bronx, Cagney, Faffy, Archie the Spider, Eek Rob Paulsen: Jose Cairoca, Thief, Bishop, Grand Duke, Jaq, Steelbeak, P.J., The Troubador, Reuben/Experiment #625, Honest John, Jukes, Chief, Technician, Malsquano Carlos Alazraqui: Panchito Pistoles, "I'm Lost" Ant, Bill, Bobbi Faboulous Jason Marsden: Max Goof, Kovu, Tino Tontini, Mungo, Waiter, Thackery Binx Maurice LaMarche: Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Basil, Ratigan, March Hare, Scuttle, Percival C. McLeach, Bartholomew, Lew Lord, Brain Jeff Bennet: Merlin, Jasper, Axe, Poke, Pestrip, Mr. Toad, Cyrill Proudbottom, Ichabod Crane, Pip, Mr. Smee, Brooklyn, Lumiere, Saluk, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Hamstervil, Pirates, Geppetto, Fflewddur Fflam, Uncle Waldo, The Carpenter, Walrus, Mother Oyster, Policeman, Penguin, Otto, Mechanic, Maurice, Brom Bones, Pip (animated), Brooklyn, Magus, Owen Burnett, Storyteller, Twinkle the Marvel Horse, Lor's Dad, Mr. Hassenfield, Mr. Higgenbotham, Percy, Pizza Guy, Tish's Dad Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket Corey Burton: Emperor Mephiles, Master Yen Sid, Clutch, Giggalin, Gruffi Gummi, Toadwart/Toadie, White Rabbit, Mole, Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter, Doc Hudson, Dale, Zipper, Mole, Gus, Captain Hook, Cards, Caterpillar, Chief O' Hara, Timothy Q. Mouse, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, The Ringmaster, Rock Titan, Tornado Titan, Brutish Guard, Miller, Shere Khan, Judge Claude Frollo, Male Ancestor, Mr. Harvey Fenner, Droopy, Woody's Roundup Announcer, The Coachman, Collie, Dodo, Monsieur D' Arque, Ratty, Francis, Mr. Arrow, Onus Paul St. Peter: Xemnas James Patrick Stuart: Xigbar David Dayan Fisher: Xaldin Derek Stephen Prince: Vexen David Boat: Lexaeus Vincent Corazza: Zexion Kirk Thornton: Saix Quinton Flynn: Axel, Reno Ryan O' Donahue: Demyx, Digger Dave, Randall Weems Robin Atkin Downes: Luxord, Genesis Keith Ferguson: Marluxia, Friend Owl, Cameron "Cam " Watanbe/Green Samurai Ranger, Bridge Carson/S.P.D. Green Ranger Shanelle Workman: Larxene Val Bettin: David Q. Dawson, Thug Guards, Sultan, Krebbs Ellen Fitzhugh: Bar Maid Melissa Manchester: Bar Singer Alan Young: Hiram Flaversham, Scrooge McDuck Diana Chesney: Mrs. Judson Eve Brenner: The Mouse Queen Basil Rathbone (Archive Sound): Sherlock Holmes Laurie Main: Dr. Watson Katie Leigh: Dumbo, Honker Muddlefoot Cathy Cavadini: Casey Junior Kevin Michael Richardson: Jim Crow, King Throktar, Uncle Oswidge, Captain Gantu, Yar, Ian the Gator, Cop #2, Samson's Father Thomas Stanley: Tall Crow Jess Harnell: Plump Crow, Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Eugene, Wendell, Seagulls, Army Man, English Cat, Bus Beetle Jim Carmichael: Hatted Crow, Spectacled Crow Will Ryan: Clowns, Carpie King, Carpie Knight, Gad, Ogres, Unwin of Dunwin, Zook, Willie the Giant, Mole Neil Ross: Clowns Miriam Margoyles: Elephant Matriarch, Glowworm Edie McClurg: Giddy Elephant, Dr. Flora, Carlotta, Minny, Pig Ewan MacGregor: Robin Hood John Goodman: Little John, Baloo, Big Daddy Labouf, Pacha, Sulley Minnie Driver: Maid Marian, Jane Porter Wayne Knight: Friar Tuck, Tantor, Al McWhiggin, Orthos (left head) Patrick Stewart: Prince John, Great Prince of The Forest, Mr. Woolensworth Trace Adkins: Alan-A-Dale Brian Bedford: King Richard Paul Bettany: Sir Hiss R. Brandon Johnson: Trigger, Layfayette Jim Nabors: Nutsy Maxim Knight: Mowgli, Nibs, Chip Bob Joles: Bagheera, Camo, Ringleader James Avery: Brer Bear, Uncle Remus, Brer Frog Irene Bedard: Pocahontas Mel Gibson: John Smith Billy Connolly: Ben David Ogden Stiers: Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Archdeacon, Cogsworth, Jumba, Fenton Q. Hartcourt Linda Hunt: Grandmother Willow James Apaumut Fall: Kocoum John Kassir: Meeko Michelle St. John: Nakoma Danny Mann: Percy, J. Gander Hooter, Construction Worker Steve Russel Means: Powhatan Christian Bale: Thomas Tom Hulce: Quasimodo Bob Bergen: Achillies the Horse, Baby Quasimodo, Luke Skywalker Paul Kandel: Clopin, Thieves Chorus Eliza Schneider: Quasimodo's Mother, Djali, Bimbette Demi Moore: Esmeralda Patrick Pinney: Guards, Gypsies, Cyclops, Ice Titan, Smithsonian Board Member # 2 Phil Proctor: Guards, Atlanteans, Inuit Tribe Members, Ants, Fly, Grasshoppers, Paris Citizens, Charlie, Scientist #2, Bowling Announcer, Pizza Planet Guard, Airline Rep, Broadcast Day Sign-Off, Japanese Collector, Pirates Jason Alexander: Hugo Jane Withers: Laverne Bill Fagerbakke: Oafish Guard, Broadway Gary Trousdale: Old Heretic Mickie McGowan: Peasant Woman, Broom, Cockroach Waitress, Mosquito Waitress, Vendor, Sid's Mom, Various Toys, Mom at Yard Sale, Police Officer Edith, Flying Witch, Mooing Cow, French Peasant Woman, Birdbrain Mary Kevin Kline: Phoebus Charles Kimbrough: Victor Patricia Trippett: Pinocchio Rosalyn Landor: Blue Fairy Gregg Sulkin: Taran Phil Fondacaro: Creeper, Henchman John Byner: Doli Susan Sheridan: Princess Elionwy Brandon Call: Fairfolk Gregory Levinson: Fairfolk Lindsay Rich: Fairfolk Steve Hale: Henchman Jack Laing: Henchman Phil Nibblelink: Henchman Peter Renaday: Henchman, Robin Hood (whistling and humming), Milkman John Hurt: The Horned King Arthur Malet: King Eidilleg Eda Reiss Merin: Orddu Billie Hayes: Orgoch Josh Flitter: Oliver, TJ Detweiler Billy Joel: Dodger Carl Weintraub: DeSoto Richard Mulligan: Einstein David DeLuise: Fagin, Bernie the Agent Bette Midler: Georgette, Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson Sheryl Lee Ralph: Rita Tauren Blacque: Roscoe Robert Loggia: Sykes Cheech Marin: Tito William Glover: Winston Deanna Oliver: Toaster Billy West: Hanging Lamp, Gaspar Le Gecko, Mr. Whiskers, Woody Woodpecker Randy Bennett: Computer Dee Bradley Baker: Elmo St. Peters, Hemlich, Peterbilt, Red, Wheezy, Jacques, Pete "Claws" Ward, Lenny the Binoculars, Perry the Platypus, The King of Hearts Lee Marshall: Kirby, Russian Cat, Paul Bunyan, The Captain, Card Painter (Ace) Timothy Stack: Lampy, Zeke Mindy Stern: Mother, Two Face Sewing Machine Jon Lovitz: Radio Jim Jackman: Plugsy Wayne Kaatz: Rob Samuel West: Pongo Jodie Benson: Anita Radcliffe, Ariel, Barbie, Sam Susan Blakeslee: Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Flora Mary MacLeod: Nanny Bobby Lockwood: Patch Kath Soucie: Perdita, Kanga, Wendy, Bimbette, Cornelia Stallman, Maggie the Cat/Maggie Reed, Orphelia, Princess Katherine, Tish Katsufrakas, Morgana McCawber Tim Bentinck: Roger Radcliffe, Grimsby David Frankham: Sgt. Tibbs, Skye Terrier Bob Newhart: Bernard Peter Greenwood: Airline Captain, Radio Announcer Bernard Fox: Doctor Carla Meyer: Faloo, Mother Tristan Rogers: Jake Peter Firth: Red, Garth Tino Insansa: Wilbur, Bushroot Anthony DeMarco: Bambi, Nemo Carolyn Hennesy: Bambi's Mother Andrea Bowen: Faline Nicky Jones: Flower Cree Summer: Mena, Kida, Rayna, Carver's Mom, Carver's Sister, Todd Descartes, Hyena Elizabeth Daily: Ronno Patrick Stewart: The Great Prince of The Forest, Mr. Woolensworth Brandon Baerg: Thumper Steven Curtis Chapman: Thomas O' Malley Monica Evans: Abigail Gabble Carole Shelley: Amelia Gabble Shane Baumel: Berloiz Daniel Davis: Edgar, Removal Men April Winchell: Frou Frou, Clarabelle Cow, Miss Muriel P. Finster, Terk, Mrs. Edmonds Doris Roberts: Madame Adelaide Bonfamille Tara Strong: Marie, Melody, Dawn, Maria, Ingrid Third, Espadrille Phil LaMarr: Scat Cat, Bluke, Carver Descartes, Carver's Dad, Coach Ned Colson Jessica Gee: Castle Cook Jennifer Hale: Cinderella, Golden Harp, Katrina Van Tessel, Margo Andre Stojka: The King, Owl, Archimedes Matt Nolan: Prince Charming Holland Taylor: Prudence, Beatrice Stanhope Robin Williams: Pecos Bill, Genie, Professor Phillip Brainard John Lithgow: Casey Christina Aguilera: Alice Bluebonnet Richard White: Willie the Whale, Professor Tetti-Tatti, Gaston Sandy Duncan: Bongo Gary Imhoff: Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel Kelsey Grammer: Mr. Winkie Charlie Adler: Weasels, Gormel Robert Axelord: Headless Horseman Roseanne Barr: Maggie Randy Quaid: Alameda Slim Anne Richards: Annie Estelle Harris: Audrey the Chicken, Lulu the Talking Sword, Mrs. Potato Head, Muriel, Old Lady Bear Mark Walton: Barry the Longhorn, Bob the Longhorn, Goosey Loosey Cuba Gooding Jr.: Buck Jennifer Tilly: Grace, Celia Mae Joe Flaherty: Jeb the Goat, Hooft Lance Legault: Junior the Buffalo Marshall Efron: Larry the Duck Charles Haid: Lucky Jack Judi Dench: Mrs. Calloway Charlie Dell: Ollie the Pig Patrick Warburton: Patrick, Alien Cop, Kronk, Mr. Steve Barkin, Blag Carole Cook: Pearl Gesner Bobby Block: Piggies Keaton Savage: Piggies Ross Simanteris: Piggies Charles Dennis: Rico G.W. Bailey: Rusty the Dog Richard Riehle: Sheriff Sam Brown Sam Levine: The Willie Brothers Steve Buscemi: Wesley, Randall Boggs Bob Hoskins: Eddie Valiant Charles Fleischer: Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Psycho, Greasy Christopher Lloyd: Judge Doom Kathleen Turner: Jessica Rabbit Joanna Cassidy: Dolores Lou Hirsch: Baby Herman Tabitha St. Germain: Betty Boop Jim Gallant: Bullet #3 Joe Alaskey: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Slyvester, Tweety Morgan Deare: Gorrila Marty T. Ratford: Hippo June Foray: Lena Hyena, Whezzy Weasel, Grammi Gummi, Mobile Tree, Most Peaceful Dragon in The World, Magica De Spell, Grandmother Fa David L. Lander: Wise Guy Weasel Fred Newman: Stupid Weasel, Mr. Bud Dink, Porkchop, Skeeter Valentine Nancy Cartwright: Toon Shoe, Rufus Jack Angel: Toon Shoes, Truck Driver, Tavern Man, Fly, Auto, Liquidator/Bud Fludd, Moluculo McCawber, Monster, Radish Spirit, Rocky Girbalter, Chunk, Robocop #2, Schwarskopf Kat Cressida: Alice, Constance Hachetway Tate Donovan: Hercules James Woods: Hades, Dr. Benedict Paul Shaffer: Hermes Samantha Eggar: Hera Susan Egan: Meg Bobcat Goldthwait: Pain Matt Frewer: Panic, Russ Thompson Sr., Jackal Danny DeVito: Philoctetes Rip Torn: Zeus Regis Philbin: Typhon, Himself Kathie Lee Gifford: Echidna Brad Garret: Orthos (Right head), Gegenies, Dim, Bloat, Auguste Gusteau Jeremy Piven: Nemean Lion, Harv (U.S Version) Will Ferrell: Geryon Michael Dorn: The Minotaur, Coldstone/Othello Wink Martindale: Sphinx Martindale Harvey Fierstein: Argus, Yao Jerry Stiller: Caucasian Eagle Scott Weinger: Aladdin John Rhys Davies: Cassim, MacBeth, Sallah Gilbert Gottfried: Iago CCH Pounder: Oracle, Coldsteel/Desdemona Linda Larkin: Princess Jasmine Peter Samuel: Thieves Chorus Gordon Stanley: Thieves Chorus Christopher Steele: Peter Pan Wally Wingert: Chorus, Lost Boys Chorus, Cole Evans/Red Lion Ranger, Spencer Breslin: Cubby Andrew McDonough: Danny Roger Rees: Edward Harriet Owen: Jane Jonnie Hall: Lost Boys Chorus Bobbi Page: Lost Boys Chorus Dan Castellaneta: Mullins, Megavolt Quinn Beswick: Slightly Aaron Spann: Twins Robby Benson: Beast/Prince Adam Paige O' Hara: Belle, Angela Kimmy Robertson: Feather Duster Jesse Corti: Lefou Angela Lansbury: Mrs. Potts Brian Cummings: Stove, Arte Deco Jo Anne Worley: Wardrobe Bernadette Peters: Angelique Paul Reubens: Fife Tim Curry: Forte, Cardinal Richieliu, Dr. Anton Sevarius Blake Iver McEwing: Boy #1, Menlow, Gus Griswold Rene Auberjonois: Chef Louie, Renard Dumont, Dr. Artemis Bradford Stephen Furst: Dash Cam Clarke: Flounder, Stuart, Denahi, Gillecomgain Melissa Joan Hart: Seagirl #1, Becky Detweiler Pat Carroll: Morgana, Ursula Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian, Kron Max Casella: Tip, Zini Clancy Brown: Undertow, Officer Frank Horton, Bald Guy, Hakon, Wolf Gregg Berger: Eyeore, Agent Grizzlikoff Michael Gough (II): Gopher, Dodo Travis Oates: Piglet, Old Man Tom Kenny: Rabbit, Ed Jimmy Bennet: Roo Jack Boulter: Christopher Robin Stephanie D'Abruzzo: Kessie Matthew Broderick: Simba, John Brown/Inspector Gadget, Robo Gadget Neve Campbell: Kiara Jennifer Lien: Vitani James Earl Jones (Archive Sound): Mufasa Moira Kelly: Nala Andy Dick: Nuka, Kramer Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa Robert Guilliame: Rafiki Nathan Lane: Timon Rowan Atkinson: Zazu Nana Visitor: Zira Ming Na: Mulan, Dr. Hirano B.D. Wong: Captain Li Shang, Agent Will Du Jerry Tondo: Chien-Po Gedde Watanabe: Ling Eddie Murphy: Mushu Freda Foh Shen: Fa Li Soon- Tek Oh: Fa Zhou Miguel Ferrer: Shan Yu Bruce Boxleitner: Alan Bradley, Rinzler/Tron Ken Boyton: Byte, Help Program, Kernel's Aid Kymberli Colbourne: Computer Voice, Ms. Popoff, PDA Dennis Bateman: fCon CEO, I-No, Kernel Jason Cottle: Jet Bradley Cindy Morgan: Ma3a Rebecca Romijn: Mercury Scott Burns: Mr. Baza David Scully: Mr. Crown, Thorne Henry Dardenne: Z-Lot Garret Hedlund: Sam Flynn Jeff Bridges: Kevin Flynn, CLU, Obidiah Stane/Iron Monger Olivia Wilde: Quorra Michael Sheen: Castor/Zuse, White Rabbit Beau Garret: Gem Daft Punk: DJ Programs Yaya DaCosta: Siren Serinda Swan: Siren Elizabeth Mathis: Siren Steven Lisberger: Shaddix Edie Merman: Computer Voice Tony Goldwyn: Tarzan Glenn Close: Kala Erik Von Detten: Flynt, Sid Phillips Dave Thomas: Hugo, Tuke Craig Ferguson: Samuel T. Philander Diahann Carroll: Queen La Johnny Depp: Jack Sparrow, Tarrant Hightop the Mad Hatter, Tonto Orlando Bloom: Will Turner Keira Knightley: Elizabeth Swann Stellan Skarsgard: Bootstrap Bill Turner Bill Nighy: Davy Jones Jack Davenport: Jamse Norrington Kevin McNally: Joshamee Gibbs Johnathon Pyrce: Governor Weatherby Swann, Mr. Dark Tom Hollander: Cutler Beckett Mackenzie Crook: Ragetti Lee Arenberg: Pintel Naomie Harris: Tia Dalma Geoffrey Rush: Hector Barbossa, Nigel Chow Yun-fat: Captain Sao Feng David Schofield: Mercer Keith Richards: Captain Teague Penélope Cruz: Angelica Ian McShane: Blackbeard Richard Griffiths: King George II Stephen Graham: Scrum Chris Sanders: Stitch/Experiment 626, Leroy Ving Rhames: Cobra Bubbles, Tug Susan Silo: Computer Jason Scott Lee: David Kawena Doug Stone: Ensign Getco Debra Rogers: First Officer Ombit Zoe Caldwell: Grand Councilwoman Steve Blum: Hammerhead Guard, Merrick Balilton/Lunar Wolf Ranger Kunewa Mook: Hula Teacher Daveigh Chase: Lilo, Chihiro Ogino / Sen, Joyce Summit Amy Hill: Mrs. Hasagawa Lilana Mumy: Myrtle Edmonds Tia Carrere: Nani Kevin McDonald: Pleakley Jillian Henry: Elena Miranda Cosgrove: Sarah Will Friedle: Mackey Macaw Manager, Ron Stoppable, Seifer Almasy Bryan Cranston: Mr. Jameson Weird Al Yankovic: Singing Minstrel Johnathon Freeman: Vox Dave Foley: Priest, Flik AJ LoCasico: Milo Thatch Jacqueline Obradors: Audrey Ramirez James Garner: Commander Lyle Rourke Blake Clark: Cookie Farnsworth, Slinky Dog Phil Morris: Dr. Joshua Sweet Claudia Christian: Helga Katrina Sinclair Leonard Nimoy: King Kashekim Nedakh, Master Xehanort John Mahoney: Preston B. Whitmore Don Novello: Vinny Santori Joseph Gordon-Levitt: Jim Hawkins Martin Short: B.E.N. Emma Thompson: Captain Amelia David Hyde Pierce: Dr. Doppler, Slim Michael McShane: Hands, Roll, Tuck, Charles Brian Murray: John Silver Dane. A. Davis: Morph Jane Carr: Mrs. Dunwitty, Winifred Fletcher, Nanny Nane Rodger Bumpass: Robocop #1, Mosquito, Wayne Szlansky, Turnbuckle, Rutt Laurie Metcalf: Sarah Hawkins, Andy's Mom Michael Wincott: Scroop, Captain Rochefort David Spade: Kuzco Kellyann Kelso: Chaca Wendie Malick: Chicha, Principal Dawn S. Folson Joe Whyte: Official, Acorn Mascot, Rodriegeuz, Umpire Tom Jones: Theme Song Guy Eli Russel Linnetz: Tipo Patti Deutsch: Waitress Candi Milo: Yzma, Madam Zeroni, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard, Chip, Mrs. Wingston, Shantotto Zach Braff: Chicken Little Joan Cusack: Abby Mallard, Jessie Adam West: Ace (Hollywood Chicken Little) Garry Marshall: Buck Cluck, The Devil Mark Dindal: Coach, Morkubine Porcupine Harry Shearer: Dog Announcer Paul Pape: Fire Chief Dan Molina: Fish Out of Water Amy Sedaris: Foxy Loxy Dara McGarry: Hollywood Abby Will Finn: Hollywood Fish Mark Kennedy: Hollywood Pig Evan Dunn: Kirby (Alien Kid) Kellie Hoover: Mama Runt Tim Conway: Mayor Turkey Lurkey Fred Willard: Mel (Alien Dad), Shelby Forthright Wallace Shawn: Principal Fetchit, Gibert Huph, Rex Steve Zahn: Runt of The Litter, Sherman Catherine O' Hara: Tina (Alien Mom) Steve Whitmire: Kermit the Frog, Statler, Beaker Bill Barreta: Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef Dave Goelz: Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Figment Eric Jacobson: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Fungus Matt Vogel: Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Lew Zealand, Camilla the Chicken, Sweetums David Rudman: Scooter, Janice Charles Durning: Doc Hopper Austin Pendleton: Max, Gurgle Scott Walker: Snake Walker Ira F. Grubman: Bartender Bruce Kirby: Gate Guard Tommy Madden: One Eyed Midget James Frawley: Waiter Arnold Roberts: Cowboy Caroll Spinney: Big Bird Mel Brooks: Professor Krassman William Shatner: El Sleezo owner, Kazar, Henry J. Waternoose III Elliot Gould: Beauty contest host Carol Kane: The myth Cloris Leachman: Lew Lord's secretary Steve Martin: Waiter Paul Williams: Piano player at El Sleezo Billy Campbell: Cliff Secord/The Rocketeer Jennifer Connely: Jenny Alan Arkin: Peevy Timothy Dalton: Neville Sinclair, Mr. Pricklepants Terry O' Quinn: Howard Hughes Ed Lauter: Fitch Paul Sorvino: Eddie Valentine Jon Polito: Bigelow, New Aldrin, New Pupert William Sanderson: Skeets Margo Martindale: Millie John Lavachielle: Rusty Clint Howard: Mark Rick Overton: South Seas Patron Kiefer Sutherland: Samson, Athos Kari Wahlgreen: Baby Hippo, Suzy Johnson James Belushi: Benny, Fang Janeane Garofalo: Bridget, Colette Tatou Chris Edgerly: Cloak, Cid Highwind Nika Futterman: Dung Beetle #1 Julianne Buescher: Dung Beetle #2 Colin Cunningham: Hyrax Richard Kind: Larry, Molt, Van, Frugal Lucre, Bookworm Clinton Leupp: Mama Hippo Eddie Izzard: Nigel, Reepicheep Jonathan Kimmel: Scab Eddie Gossling: Scraw Dominic Scott Kay: Young Samson Georgie Henley: Lucy Pevensie Skandar Keyes: Edmund Pevensie William Mosely: Peter Pevensie Anna Poppelwell: Susan Pevensie Jim Broadbent: Professor Diggory Kirke James McAvoy: Mr. Tumnus Patrick Kake: Orieuis Kiran Shah: Ginarrbrik Tilda Swinton: Jadis the White Witch Liam Neeson: Aslan Cameron Rhodes: Gryphon Michael Madsen: Maugrim Ray Winstone: Mr. Beaver Dawn French: Mrs. Beaver Phillip Steur: Phillip the Horse Jim May: Vardan Rupert Everett: Mr. Fox, Sanford Scolex/Dr. Claw Slim Evan Jones: Wolf, Peepiceek Ben Barnes: Prince Caspian Sergio Castillio: King Miraz Pierfrancesco Favino: Lord Glozelle Damian Alcazar: Lord Sopesian Vincent Grass: Doctor Corneilius Alicia Borrachero: Queen Prunaprisma Simon Andreu: Lord Sychtley Predrag Bjeac: Lord Donnon Douglas Gresham: Telmarine crier Peter Dinklage: Trumpkin Warwick Davis: Nikabrik Ken Stott: Trufflehunter Cornell John: Glenstorm David Williams: Bulgy the bear Klara Issova: Hag Jan Pavel Flippensky: Wimbleweather Shane Rangi: Astreuius Joley Fisher: Dr. Brenda Bradford/Robo Brenda D. L. Hughley: Gadgetmobile Dabney Coleman: Chief Quimby, Principal Peter Prickly Cheri Oteri: Mayor Wilson Michael G. Hagerty: Sykes Frances Bay: Thelma J.P. Manoux: Mayor's Assistant, Vice Principal Tolkan, Neil Hackett, Curtis Brian George: Guru, Duff Killigan, Station Amy Adams: Giselle Patrick Dempsey: Robert Phillip James Marsden: Prince Edward Timothy Spall: Nathaniel, Bayard Idina Menzel: Nancy Tremaine Susan Sarandon: Queen Narissa Kevin Lima: Pip (live action) John McLaughlin: Himself Fred Tatasciore: Troll Judy Kuhn: Pregnant Woman with Kids Joaquin Phoniex: Kenai Bumper Robinson: Chipmunks Pauley Perrette: Female Lover Bear Darko Cesar: Foreign (Croatian) Bear Greg Proops: Male Lover Bear Paul Christie: Ram #1 Daniel Mastrogiorgio: Ram #2 DB Sweeney: Stika, Aladar Joan Copeland: Tanana Hope Levy: Valley Girl Bear Jim Carrey: Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present, The Ghost of Christmas Future Gary Oldman: Bob Cratchit, Jacob Marley Colin Firth: Fred Robin Wright Penn: Fan Scrooge, Belle Anika Noni Rose: Tiana Bruno Campos: Prince Naveen Michael Coylar: Buford Jennifer Cody: Charlotte La Bouff Randy Newman: Cousin Randy Don Hall: Darnell Keith David: Dr. Facilier, Chaos, Goliath, Officer Morgan, Thailog Oprah Winfrey: Eudora Danielle Mone Truitt: Georgia Terrence Howard: James, James Rhodes (1st visit) Kwesi Boyake: Kid Peter Bartlett: Lawrence Michael-Leon Wooley: Louis Jenifer Lewis: Mama Odie, Flo Emeril Lagasse: Marlon the Gator Jerry Kernion: Mr. Henry Fenner Ritchie Montgomery: Reggie Paul Briggs: Two Fingers Mia Wasikowska: Alice Kingsleigh Helena Bonham Carter: Red Queen, Red Harrington Anne Hathaway: White Queen Crispin Glover: The Knave of Hearts Matt Lucas: Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee Stephen Fry: Chessur Alan Rickman: Absolem Barbara Windsdor: Malyumpkin Michael Sheen: Nivins McTwisp Paul Whitehouse: Thackery Earwicket Lindsay Duncan: Helen Kingsleigh Leo Bill: Hamish Ascot Tim Piggot Smith: Lord Ascot Geraldine James: Lady Ascot Frances De La Tour: Imogene Jemma Powell: Margaret Kingsleigh Eleanor Gecks: Faith Chataway Eleanor Tomlinson: Fiona Chataway Imelda Staunton: Tall Flowers Robert Downey Jr: Tony Stark/Iron Man Mickey Rourke: Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (flashback) Sam Rockwell: Justin Hammer (flashback) Chris Evans: Steve Rodgers/Captain America Hugo Weaving: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (flashback) Tommy Lee Jones: Colonel Chester Phillips (flashback) Richard Armitage: Heinz Kruger (flashback) Hayley Atwell: Peggy Carter (flashback) Stanley Tucci: Dr. Erkskine (flashback) Dominic Cooper: Howard Stark (flashback) Chris Hemsworth: Thor Jeremy Renner: Clint Barton/Hawkeye Scarlett Johansson: Natasha Romanov/Black Widow Mark Ruffalo: Bruce Banner/Incredible Hulk Cobie Smulders: Maria Hill Ty Simpkins: Harley Clark Gregg: Phil Coulson Jon Favreau: Happy Hogan James Spader: Ultron Tom Hiddleston: Loki Toby Jones: Arnim Zola Ben Kingsley: Mandarin Guy Pearce: Aldrich Killian Sebastian Stan: Bucky Barnes Emily Van Camp: Sharon Carter Paul Bettany: J.A.R.V.I.S, Vision Anthony Mackie: Sam Wilson/Falcon Gwyneth Paltrow: Pepper Potts Paul Rudd: Scott Lang/Ant Man Chris Pratt: Peter Quill/Star Lord Dave Batisua: Drax the Destroyer Bradley Cooper: Rocket Raccoon Vin Diesel: Groot Armie Hammer: John Reid/Lone Ranger James Badge Dale: Dan Reid, Eric Savin Tom Wilkinson: Latham Cole William Fitchner: Butch Cavendish Barry Pepper: Captain Jay Fuller George Clooney: Frank Walker Britt Robertson: Casey Newton Lily James: Ella Richard Madden: Prince Kit Meryl Streep: The Witch James Corden: The Baker Emily Blunt: The Baker's Wife Scott Adsit: Baymax Maya Rudolph: Aunt Cass John C. Reilley: Wreck-it-Ralph Jack McBrayer: Fix-it-Felix Jr Sarah Silverman: Vanellope Michelle Williams: Glenda Rachel Weisz: Evanora James Franco: Oscar Diggs Dakota Fanning: Dorothy Gale Deep Roy: Tin Man Brian Henson: Jack Pumpkinhead Sean Barret: Tik Tok Jean Marsh: Head Nurse Wilson/Mombi Piper Laurie: Aunt Em Matt Clark: Uncle Henry Denise Bryer: Bellina Lyle Conway: The Gump Jon Jacobs: Cage Carrier Kathy Najimy: Mary Sanderson Sarah Jessica Parker: Sarah Sanderson Jimmy Bennet: Max Denison Doug Jones: Billy Butcherson Stephanie Faracy: Jenny Dennison Penny Marshall: The Devil's wife Marcia Strassman: Diane Szlanski Kristine Sutherland: Mae Thompson Shia LeBouf: Stanley "Caveman" Yelnats IV Sigourney Weaver: The Warden/Mrs. Walker Jon Voight: Mr. Sir/Marion Servillo Patricia Arquette: Kissin Kate Barlow Henry Winkler: Stanley Yelnats III Nathan Davis: Stanley Yelnats II Tim Blake Nelson: Dr. Pendanski Dule Hill: Sam the Onion Man Siobhan Fallon Hogan: Tiffany Yelnats Allan Kolman: Stanley Yelnats I Damien Luvra: Elya Yelnats Rick Fox: Clyde "Sweet Feet" Livingston Nicole Pulliam: Mrs. Livingston Scott Plank: Trout Walker Roma Maffia: Atty. Carla Morengo Sanya Mateyas: Myra Menke Ravil Isyanov: Morris Menke Ken Daviatian: Igor Barkov Shirley Buter: Mrs. Zeroni Max Kasch: Ricky "Zig-Zag" Brendon Jefferson: Rex "X-Ray" Byron Cotton: Theodore "Armpit" Jake M. Smith: Alan "Squid" Miguel Castro: Jose "Magnet" Brendan Fraser: George of The Jungle Lesilie Mann: Ursula Stanhope Thomas Haden Church: Lyle Van De Groot John Clesse: Ape Richard Roundtree: Mr. Kwame Greg Cruttwell: Max Abraham Benrubi: Thor John Bennet Perry: Arthur Stanhope Bill Scott: The Narrator Bill Paxton: Professor Gregory "Gregg" O' Hara Charlize Theron: Jill Young Rade Serbedzija: Andrei Strasser Regina King: Cecily Banks Naveen Andrews: Pindi David Paymer: Harry Ruben Robert Wisdom: Kweli Chrstian Clemenson: Jack Geoffrey Blake: Vern Lawrence Pressman: Dr. Elliot Baker Linda Purl: Dr. Ruth Young Liz Georges: Jason's Mother Ray Harryhausen: Gentleman at Party Terry Moore: Elegant Woman at Party Charlie Sheen: Aramis Oliver Platt: Porthos Chris O' Donnell: D' Artagnan Rebecca De Mornay: Lady Sabine DeWinter Gabrielle Anwar: Queen Anne of Austria Paul McGann: Gerard Julie Delpy: Constance Hugh O' Connor: King Louis XIII of France Jason Dolley: Virgil Fox, Newton "Newt" Livingston III, P.J. Duncan Luke Benward: Charlie Tuttle Nicholas Braun: Zeke Thompson Chelsea Staub: Stephanie Jameson Steven R. McQueen: Derek Beauregard Kara Crane: Jeanette Pachelweski Dexter Darden: Chester Kellie Cockrell: Jocelyn Lee Molly Jepson: Amy Fox Tom Hanks: Woody Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear Jeff Pidgeon: Aliens, Bile Charlie Bright: Andy, Peas In a Pod Annie Potts: Bo Peep Andrew Stanton: Commercial Chorus, Fred, Crush, Seagulls, Emperor Zurg John Ratzenberger: Hamm, P.T. Flea, Mack, Fish School, The Underminer, Yeti, Mustafa, Assistant Manager, Construction Foreman Tom, John Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head Greg Berg: Robot R. Lee Ermey: Sarge, Colonel O' Malley Penn Jilette: TV Announcer John Lasseter: Blue Rock Em' Sock Em' Robot, Harry the Mosquito Kelsey Grammer: The Prospector John Morris: Andy (Adult) Emily Hahn: Bonnie Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom Jeff Garlin: Buttercup, Captain McCrea Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone, Newsreel Narrator, Talon Labrathe Bud Luckey: Chuckles, Rick Dicker Bonnie Hunt: Dolly, Sally Carrera, Rosie, Flint Jack Willis: Frog Lee Unkrich: Jack In-The-Box Michael Keaton: Ken, Chick Hicks Ned Beatty: Lotso (Lots O' Huggin Bear) Beatrice Miller: Molly Amber Kroner: Peas in A Pod Brianna Maiwand: Peas in A Pod Javier Fernandez- Pena: Spanish Buzz Jan Rabson: Sparks, Dental Patient, Flying Fish, Sushi Chef, Construction Worker Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch Kristen Schaal: Trixie John Cygan: Twitch Debi Derryberry: Baby Maggots David Ossman: Corneilius Denis Leary: Francis Kevin Spacey: Hopper Julia Louis-Dreyfus: Princess Atta Phyllis Diller: Queen Alex Rocco: Thorny Sam Black: George Sanderson Billy Crystal: Mike Wazowski Dan Gerson: Needleman, Smitty Bret Parker: Swamp Mama, Kari Albert Brooks: Marlin Eric Bana: Anchor Barry Humphries: Bruce Stephen Root: Bubbles Bruce Spence: Chum Rove McManus: Crab LuLu Ebeling: Darla Vicki Lewis: Deb Ellen DeGeneres: Dory Katherine Ringgold: Gawky Schoolfish Willem Dafoe: Gill Allison Janey: Peach, Charlene Doofenshmirtz Erica Beck: Pearl Nicholas Bird: Squirt Craig T. Nelson: Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr Lou Romano: Bernie Kropp, Snot Rod, Alfredo Linguini Dominique Louis: Bomb Voyage Brad Bird: Edna "E" Mode, Ambrister Minion Holly Hunter: Elastigirl/Helen Parr Ollie Johnston: Elderly Spectator #2 Samuel L. Jackson: Frozone/Lucius Best, Nick Fury Kimberly Adair Clark: Honey Best Elizabeth Pena: Mirage Wayne Canney: Principal Jason Lee: Syndrome/Buddy Pine Michael Bird: Tony Rydinger Sarah Vowell: Violet Parr Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen Bob Costas: Bob Cutlass Jonas Rivera: Boost E.J. Holowicki: D.J. Darrell Waltrip: Darrell Cartrip Ray Magliozzi: Dusty Rust-eze Lloyd Sherr: Fillmore Guido Quaroni: Guido Jay Leno: Jay Limo Dale Earnhardt Jr.: Junior Katherine Helmond: Lizzie Tony Shaloub: Luigi Mario Andretti: Himself Larry the Cable Guy: Mater Jeremy Clarkson: Harv Lindsey Collins: Mia Michael Schumacher: Michael Schumacher Ferrari Lynda Petty: Mrs. The King Tom Magliozzi: Rusty Rust-ezze Paul Dooley: Sarge, Hank Michael Wallis: Sheriff Richard Petty: Strip "The King" Weathers Humpy Wheeler: Tex Elissa Knight: Tia, EVE Adrian Ochoa: Wingo Patton Oswalt: Remy, Professor Dementor Peter O' Toole: Anton Ego Thomas Keller: Dining Patron Brian Dennehy: Django Peter Sohn: Emile Julius Callahan: Francois, Lalo James Remar: Larousse Tony Fucile: Health Inspector, Pompidu Ian Holm: Skinner Ben Burtt: WALL-E, M-O MacInTalk: AUTO Sigourney Weaver: Ship's Computer Edward Asner: Carl Fredricksen, Hudson Delroy Lindo: Beta Pete Docter: Campmaster Strauch Christopher Plummer: Charles Muntz Jerome Ranft: Gamma Donald Fullilove: Omega Jordan Nagai: Russel Tony Oller: Daniel "Danny" Nelson Robert Capron: Thomas "Toejam" James Collin Cole: Skipper Adamson Gabriela Rodriguez: Brooke Nichols Lindsey Black: Alexandra "Lexi" Black Demi Lovato: Charlotte Adams Carlson Yong: Tiffany Blake Ricky Ullman: Phil Diffy Amy Bruckrner: Pim Diffy Alyson Milchalka: Keely Teslo Craig Anton: Lloyd Diffy Lise Simms: Barabra Diffy Kay Panabaker: Debbie Berwick Spencer Locke: Candida Brigette Bako: Angela David Warner: Archmage Sheena Easton: Banshee, Crom-Cruach, Finella Monica Allison: Beth Maza Rachel Ticotin: Captain Maria Chavez Michael Horse: Carlos Maza Xander Berkeley: Coldsteel/Iago Jonathan Frakes: Coyote, David Xanatos Marina Sirtis: Demona Salli Richardson: Elisa Maza B.J. Ward: Fleance Laura San Giacomo: Fox Renard-Xanatos Ruben Santiago-Hudson: Gabriel Rocky Carroll: Glasses, Talon/Derek Maza Scott Cleverdon: John Castaway Thom Adcox: Lexington, Pupert Terrence Mann: Lord Oberon Thomas F. Wilson: Lt. Matt Bluestone Avery Brooks: Nokkar W. Morgan Sheppard: Odin, Petros Xanatos Brent Spiner: Puck Kate Mulgrew: Queen Titaina/Anastasia Renard J.D. Daniels: Tom Richard Grieco: Tony Dracon Danny Cooksey: Dave the Barbarian, Milo Kalmalani Lisa Kaplan: Bogmelon, Quozmir's Mother, Foods of The World Lady, Tino's Mom Grey DeLisle: Cackline, Roxanne, Lor McQuarrie Paul Rugg: Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy Erica Luttrell: Dinky, Princess Candy, Queen Gilmia Joan Rivers: Evil Emperess Zonthra Melissa Rivers: Evil Princess Irmaplotz Richard Steven Horvitz: Ned Frischman Anndi McAfee: Ashley Armbruster, Brittany Pamela Adlon: Ashley Spinelli, Moose, Biffany Van Stomm, Melaine Toran Caudell: King Bob Ronnie Schell: Mayor Fitzhugh Paul Wilson: Mr. Detwiller, Coach Kloogie Rickey D'Shon Collins: Vince LaSalle Kerri Kenney: Tish's Mom, Bebes Susan Tolsky: Binky Muddlefoot, Mrs. Pesky, Aunt Janie Diggety Jodi Carlisle: Dr. Sara Bellum Richard Sanders: Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck Terence McGovern: Launchpad McQuack, Babyface Beagle Michael Bell: Quackerjack Joey Camen: Stegmutt Thomas Lyons: Doug Funnie Eddie Korbich: Al Sleech, Moo Sleech Jeff Bergman: Coach Spitz Bruce Bayley Johnson: Cowpoke Pete, Mr. Swirly Guy Hadley: Guy Graham Doris Belack: Mayor Tippi Dink Fran Brill: Miss Krystal Doug Preis: Mr. Bill Bluff, Mr. Bone, Phil Funnie Greg Lee: Principal White Chris Phillips: Roger Klotz Jessica DiCicco: Maggie Pesky, Olette David Kaufman: Aldrin Curtis Armstrong: Bugspit Daran Noriss: Dr. Electric Dorian Harewood: Judge Paul Rodriguez: Julio's Father Laraine Newman: Lacey S. Scott Bullock: Larry Brian Doyle-Murray: Mr. Pesky Dee Dee Rescher: New Maggie Pat Musick: Ugly Bug, Fiddler Pig Christy Carlson Romano: Kim Possible Kristen Storms: Bonnie Rockwaller Rider Strong: Brick Flagg Ashley Tisdale: Camille Leon, Candance Flynn, Maddie Fitzpatrick Charlie Schlatter: Chino Melissa McCarthty: DNAmy John DiMaggio: Dr. Drakken, Motor Ed Gary Cole: Dr. Possible (Dad) Jean Smart: Dr. Possible (Mom) Gwendoline Yeo: Hoodie, Paine A.J. Trauth: Josh Breckin Meyer: Josh Mankey Tom Kane: Lord Monkey Fist/Lord Montey Fiske George Takei: Master Sensei Raven Symone: Monique Debbie Reynolds: Nana Possible Nestor Carbonell: Senor Senior Junior Earl Boen: Senor Senior Senior Nicole Sullivan: Shego Tahj Mowry: Wade Load Kristen Johnson: Warmonga Kaley Cuoco: Brandy Harrington Sherri Shepard: Cheryl, Meryl Alanna Ubach: Lola Boa Orlando Brown: Cornelius Filmore Luke Eberl: Cuzzy Shotwell, Jeeter, Oscar Kyle Sullivan: Danny O' Farrell Lukas Behnken: Frankie Danny Tamberelli: Joseph Anza Horatio Sanz: Jr. Commissioner Vallejo Lauren Tom: Karen Tehama, Candace Kurtwood Smith: Mr. Gaiser Mae Whitman: Robin, Yuffie Kisagari Jeff Probst: Vice-Principal Raycliff Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher Madison Pettis: Alyson Sweetwater Diedrich Bader: Albert, Harvulian "Boomer" Standervault Maulik Pancholy: Baljeet Rai Caroline Rhea: Betty Jo Flynn, Linda Flynn Bobby Gaylor: Buford Van Stomm Tyler Alexander Mann: Carl Karl Barry Bostwick: Clyde Flynn Alec Holden: Django Brown Dan Povenmire: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Tiffany Espensen: Ginger Hirano Ariel Winter: Gretchen, Kairi (Young) Vicki Lawrence: Hildegard Johnson Jack McBrayer: Irving Mitchel Musso: Jeremy Johnson Richard O' Brien: Lawrence Fletcher Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Major Monogram Aliki Theofilopoulos: Mandy Isabella Murad: Milly Seth Green: Morty Monogram Eileen Galindo: Mrs. Garcia Shapiro Jane Lynch: Mrs. Johnson Amanda Plummer: Professor Poofenplotz Malcolm McDowell: Reginald Fletcher John O' Hurley: Roger Doofenshmirtz, Phantom Blot Kelly Hu: Stacy Hirano John Larroquette: Uncle Bob Weber Olivia Olson: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Darryl Kurylo: Danny Delgado/Bison Ranger, William "Will" Aston/Black Ranger, Dillon/Black Ranger Jason David Frank: Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger Yuri Lowenthal: Cole Evans/Red Lion Ranger, Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger, Conner McKnight/Red Dino Ranger, Jack Landors/S.P.D. Red Ranger, Nick Russel/Bowen/Red Mystic Ranger, Mackensie "Mack" Hartford/Red Ranger, Casey Rhodes/Red Tiger Ranger, Scott Truman/Red Ranger Kim Mai Guest: Alyssa Enrile/White Tiger Ranger, Taylor Earnhardt/Yellow Eagle Ranger, Tori Hanson/Blue Wind Ranger, Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Ranger, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado/Yellow S.P.D. Ranger, Sydney "Syd" Drew/S.P.D. Pink Ranger, Madison "Maddie" Rocca/Blue Mystic Ranger, Vida "V" Rocca/Pink Mystic Ranger, Veronica "Ronny" Robinson/Yellow Ranger, Rose Ortiz/Pink Ranger, Lily Chilman/Yellow Cheetah Ranger, Summer Landsdown/Yellow Ranger, Gemma/Silver Ranger Phillip Andrew: Merrick Baltion/Lunar Wolf Ranger Ann Marie Crouch: Princess Shayla Charles Gideon Davis: Animus Hutch Dano: Zeke Falcone Adam Hicks: Luther Waffles Daniel Curtis Lee: Kojo Jonesworth Ryan Newman: Ginger Falcone Matthew Knight: Ethan Vanessa Morgan: Sarah Atticus Mitchell: Benny Cameron Kennedy: Rory Kate Todd: Erica Joe Dinicol: Jesse Ella Jonas Farlinger: Jane Ari Cohen: Ethan's Dad Laura DeCarteret: Ethan's Mom Hrant Alianak: Principal Hicks Joan Gregson: (Benny's) Grandma Cassie Steele: Rochelle Jamie Johnston: James Japanese Voice Cast Miyu Irino: Sora, Vanitas, Haku Mamoru Miyano: Riku Risa Uchida: Kairi, Xion Koki Uchiyama: Roxas, Ven, Jake Long Iku Nakahara: Namine Megumi Toyoguchi: Aqua, Elena, Paine Ryotaro Okiayu: Terra, Setzer Gabbiani Genzo Wakayama: Ansem the Wise, Zeus, John Silver, Professor Henry Jones Koichi Yamadera: Donald Duck, Genie, Sebastian, Beast/Prince Adam, Mushu, Stitch, Jaq, Bert, Ebeneezer Scrooge, Professor Phillip Brainard, Leroy, B.E.N, Lt. Colonel James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes, Roger Rabbit Yuu Shimaka: Goofy, Fat Cat, Heimlich, Einstein, Sallah Takashi Aoyagi: King Mickey Chika Sakamoto: Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Betty Boop Yuko Mizutani: Queen Minnie Mika Doi: Daisy Duck, Arthur/Wart, Alice, Tweety Bird Miyoko Aso: Flora Hisako Kyoda: Fauna, Fairy Godmother, Laverne, Yzma, Grandmother Willow, Mrs. Judson, Duchess Masako Nozawa: Merriweather, Short-Round, Doug Funnie Toru Ohira: Pete, Henry J. Waternoose Minoru Uchida: Merlin, The Ringmaster Kaneta Kimotsuki: Jimminy Cricket, Rouqefort, Scuttle Kenji Utsumi: Scrooge McDuck, Garland, Eddie Valiant Minoru Inaba: Dale, Doctor Delbert Doppler Masashi Ebara: Mortimer Mouse, Lumiere, Lorenzo, Ram #2, Monkey A, Quiz Description, Desoto, Gofer, Ichabod Crane Naoko Matsui: Gadget Hackwrench Eken Mine: Monterey Jack Toshiya Ueda: Professor Norton Nimnul, Owl Ryusei Nakao: Jose Cairoca, Fife, Mister Frisky, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Ling Toshio Furukawa: Panchito Pistoles Takashi Inagaki: Emperor Mephiles, Master Yen Sid, Jabberwocky Norio Wakamoto: Xemnas, Chaos, Rubincate, Al-Cid Magrace Hochu Otsuka: Xigbar, Alpha, Davy Jones Yosuke Akimotot: Xaldin, Judge Bergan Nachi Nozawa: Vexen, Professor Hojo Fumihiko Tachiki: Lexeaues, Mack, John Akira Ishida: Zexion, Kuja, Weird Electrical Appliance Ginpei Sato: Saix Keiji Fujiwara: Axel, Reno, Scott Brown/Inspector Gadger, Tony Stark/Iron Man Kenichi Suzumura: Demyx, Zack Fair Joji Nakata: Luxord, King Triton Shuichi Ikeda: Marluxia, Fox Yuko Miyamura: Larxene Takeshi Aono: Basil, Django Ichirou Nagai: David Q. Dawson, Philoctetes, King Eideling, Arthur Spooner, Slinky Dog, General Muoro Chikao Ohtsuka: Fidget, Stromboli, Creeper, Fa Zhou, Hamm, Mr. Winkie Akira Takarada: Ratigan Ichiro Murakoshi: Hiram Flaversham Shinichi Ishihara: King Louie Kousei Tomita: Col. Hathi, Francis, Cookie Seizo Kato: Shere Khan Toru Furusawa: John Smith Masane Tsukayama: Chief Powhatan, Aslan Yashito Yashaura: Wiggins Tomomchi Nishimura: Lon, Major Monogram Minami Takayama: Nakoma Shintaro Sonooka: Kocoum, Captain Li Shang, Broom Dog Naoko Matsui: Esmerelda, Princess Elionwy Takeshi Kusaka: Judge Claude Frollo Naoya Uchida: Clopin, Captain Hook, Chick Hicks, Mr. Toad Kiyotaka Imai: Victor Yuki Tokiwa: Pinocchio, Cubby Kazuo Kumakura: Gepetto, The Mad Hatter, Dalben, Cogsworth, Jasper, Friend Owl, Mister Smee Mahito Tsujimura: Coachman, Gopher, Krebs Shozo Iizuka: Horned King, Jumba, Carl Frediricksen Ryujii Saikachi: Doli, Sir Hiss, Rafiki, Napoleon Yujii Mitsuya: Tito, Pleakly, Timon, Rex Ami Ozaki: Rita Masaru Ikeda: Fagin, Cassim, Sheriff Kiyoshi Kobayashi: Roscoe Taro Ishida: Sykes, Eeyore, Exdeath Nana Kinomi: Georgette Toshiyuki Morikawa: Radio, Buck, Sephiroth Chiaki: Lampy Junko Iwao: Chris Tamio Ohki: Air Conditioner Michihiro Ikemizu: Pongo Rokuro Naya: Roger Radcliffe, Psycho Weasel Osamu Saka: Sgt. Tibbs Noriko Ohara: Miss Bianca Tessho Genda: Wilbur, Tigger, Tuke, Bruton, Big Daddy La Bouf, Tantor Toshiko Sawada: Maleficent, Mrs. Macready Yu Hayashi: Bambi, Peter Pan, Newton "Newt" Livingston III, PJ Duncan, Stanley Yelnats, Handsome Boy Yukimasa Kishino: Great Prince Kiyoshi Kawakubo: Edgar, Prince John Kousei Yagai: Lafayette Kenyu Horiuchi: Prince Charming, Emperor, Kronk Sukekiyo Kameyama: Gus, Winnie the Pooh, Needleman, Lucky Jack, Henri Ayumi Kida: Anastasia Tremaine Shinobu Adachi: Drizella Tremaine Aruno Tahara: Ratty Naoki Tatsuta: Moley, Rabbit, Wise Guy, Porky Pig Tetsuo Kanao: Brom Bones Ikuko Tani: Maggie, Grand Councilwoman Urara Takano: Grace, Celia Mae, P.J Toru Okawa: Alameda Slim, Rufus Shinra Ryuzaburo Otomo: Rico, Nessus, Scroop Miyoko Aso: Pearl Gesner Mugihito: Jeb, Sarge Yutaka Aoyama: Wesley, Brer Frog, Randall Boggs, Otto, Lucky the Vulture, Rally, Friend Fox, Dunderlon, Ghost Human Tokio Seki: Cheshire Cat, Stork, Monkey C, Frank, Claws, Ivan Hirokai Hamada: King of Hearts Kei Yoshimizu: Mr. Dodo, The Carpenter, Hatted Crow Kenichi Ogata: Marvin Acme Joji Yanami: Filmore, Frank Thomas, Grimsby Ai Orikasa: Honker Muddlefoot, Dumbo Hiroya Ishimura: Edward "Edge" Geraldine Akio Otsuka: Launchpad McQuack, Judge Gabranth, Xehanort's Heartless Takko Ishimori: Baby Herman Tamio Oki: Professor Porter, Charles Muntz, Judge Doom Toshiya Ueda: Owl Shigeru Ushiyama: White Rabbit, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jeff Fungus, Lampwick, Church Mouse Kappei Yamaguchi: Max Goof Toshio Furukawa: Panchito Pistoles Shigeru Chiba: Brer Rabbit, Bekiet, Hit Cat the English Cat, Hanging Lamp Yuji Tanaka: Mike Hiroshi Ito: Brer Turtle, Mentor Rumi Hiiragi: Chihro Ogino/Sen Mari Natsuki: Yubaba, Zeniba Bunta Sagawara: Kamajji the Bolier Guy Akio Nakamura II: Kaonashi Yuumi Tammi: Lin Ryunosuke Kamiki: Boh Takashi Naito: Akio Ogino, Vincenzo Santori Yasuko Sawaguchi: Yuko Ogino Tsunehiko Kamijo: Chichiyaku, Alan-a-Dale Takehiko Ono: Aniyaku Tatsuya Gashuin: Aogaeru Mayumi Tanaka: Pazu Keiko Yokozawa: Sheeta Minori Terada: Muska Hiroshi Ito: Mr. Duffy/Boss French (European) Voice Cast Donald Reignoux: Sora, Ron Stoppable, Haku, Andy Bruno Choel: Pongo, Kenai, Aladar, Captain Jack Sparrow, Prince Eric, Robin Hood, Tarrant Hightop the Mad Hatter, Thomas Kelly Marot: Kairi, Violet Parr, Kiara Roger Carel: Jiminy Cricket, Lafayette, Roquefort, J. Gander Hooter, Geppetto, Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit, Sir Hiss, Basil, Ludwig Von Drake, Cheshire Cat, Creeper, Gurgi, King Eideling, King, Timothy Q. Mouse, Kaa, Bernard, Merlin Marie- Eugeni Marechal: Aerith Gainsborough, EVE Patrick Floersheim: Captain Hector Barbossa Alexis Tomassian: Chicken Little, Jake Long, P.J. Jean Claude Donda: Dale, Launchpad McQuack, Lampie Emmanuel Garijo: Hercules, Stitich, David Kawena Mark Lesser: Pence, Timon, Berloiz, Pinocchio, M-O Marie- Charlotte LeClaire: Queen Minnie, Selphie Tilmitt Jessica Barrier: Tifa Lockhart Stephane Roux: Xigbar Fily Keita: Yuna Barbara Tissier: Olivia Flaversham, Princess Elionwy, Gypsy, Anastasia Tremaine Perrette Pradier: Mouse Queen, Orddu, Queen, Eema, Atropos, Laverne Arlette Thomas: Mrs. Judson, Tweety, Mrs. Potato Head Guy Pierald: Father Sexton, Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, White Rabbit Michel Papinscheh: John Smith, Genie, Mustafa, Pecos Bill, Phillip Brainard Elie Semoun: Wiggins Pierre Auger: Ben, Axel, Gus, Marlin, Randall Boggs, Roscoe, Bruton, Nessus, Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr, Seargant, Sarge, Horace Badun Andre Valmy: Keketa, Percival C. McLeach Jean Piat: Judge Claude Frollo Emmanuel Jacomy: Phoebus, Beast, Jaq, Tex, Wilbur, Tarzan, Captain B. MrcRea Bernard Alane: Clopin, Hugo, Peddler, Cheshire Cat, Slim, Owl, Dr. Delbert Doppler Michel Mella: Victor, Mushu, Porky Pig Bernard Tiphaine: Horned King, Anton Ego Christophe Lemoine: Taran, Max Goof, Sid Gerard Hernandez: Tito, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck, Jebidiah Allerdyce Farnsworth, Sgt. Tibbs Michelle Bardolet: Georgette, Ma Gorg Eric Gaudry: Desoto, Emperor Zurg, Baby Herman Maik Darah: Bambi's Mother, Stretch, Tia Dalma William Coryn: Flower (Adult) Slyvaine Mathieu: Abigail Gabble Steve Gadler: English Cat Fred Pasquali: Georges Hautecort Albert Augier: Italian Cat Monique Thierry: Betty Boop, Cubbi Gummi Pierre Hatet: Judge Doom Gilbert Levy: Greasy Weasel Yves Barsacq: Marvin Acme Luq Hamlet: Roger Rabbit, Liquidator, Megavolt Philippe Peythieu: Smart Ass Weasel Jacques Balutin: Tweedle Dee, Jim Crow, Dizzy Dominique Maurin-Colligon: Hades, Gill Marc Alfos: Nessus Patrick Tismit: Philoctetes Violette Chauveau: Belle Emmanuel Curtil: Simba Christian Pelissier: Yao, Mr. Johanson Valerie Lemercier: Jane Porter Vincent Grass: Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Gobo Fraggle Jean Reno: Vinny Santorini, Mufasa Jacques Frantz: John Silver, Gus Additional Voices (English) Taylor Lautner Drake Bell Josh Peck Jules de Jongh John Lasseter Stacy Keach Chandler Massey Freddie Smith Peter Reckell James Reynolds Clive Swift Patricia Routledge Julia Roberts Carroll Spinney Albert Finney Adele Nicholas Smith Kate Winslet Leonardo DiCaprio Mara Wilson Matthew Lawrence Lisa Jakub Sally Field Diedre Hall Drake Hogestyn Freddie Highmore Kristen Steward Kristian Alfonso Bryan Dattilo Embeth Davidtz Celine Dion Kenny Loggins Kenny G Enya Devon Werkheiser Kendall Schmidt James Maslow Carlos Pena Logan Henderson Justin Bieber Niall Horan Zayan Malik Liam Payne Harry Styles Louis Tomlinson Peter Coyote Tyler Posey Crystal Reed Dylan O'Brien Holland Roden Colton Haynes Tyler Hoechlin Matt Lauer Al Roker Meredith Vieira Hoda Kotb Brian Williams Tom Brokaw Maury Povich Jerry Springer Steve Wilkos Josephine Tewson Ringo Starr Peter Sallis Anne Reid Dido Armstrong Peter Gabriel Peter White Judy Cornwell David Griffin Taylor Swift Carrie Underwood Boss Level ideas *'Mouse Kingdom' (The Great Mouse Detective) **1st Visit: Fidget ***Summon(s): Basil, Goofy, Donald, Kairi, Cloud **2nd Visit: Sephiroth, Vexen and Ratigan, then Ratigan ***Summon(s): Basil, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Kairi, Riku *'Casey's Circus' (Dumbo) **1st Visit: Pink Elephants ***Summon(s): Dumbo, Goofy, Donald **2nd Visit: The Ringmaster ***Summon(s): Dumbo, Kairi, Riku, Donald *'Sherwood Forest' (Robin Hood) **1st Visit: Pete, The Sheriff of Nottingham, and Prince John's Guards ***Summon(s): Robin Hood, Goofy, Donald, Mickey, Riku Assistance: Little John, Lady Kluck, Maid Marian **2nd Visit: The Sheriff of Nottingham ***Summon(s): Robin Hood, Donald, Goofy, Riku *'Man Village/Indian Jungle' (The Jungle Book) **1st Visit: Kaa then later Shere Khan ***Summon(s): Mowgli, Goofy, Kairi, Donald, Baloo/ Assistance: The Vultures **2nd Visit: The Big Bad Wolf ***Summon(s): Mowgli, Baloo, Goofy, Donald *'Critter Country' (Song of The South) **1st Visit: Brer Fox and Brer Bear ***Summon(s): Brer Rabbit, Goofy **2nd Visit: Brer Fox ***Summon(s): Brer Rabbit, Goofy, Donald **3rd Visit: Kuja ***Summon(s): Brer Rabbit, Goofy, Donald, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Zidane *'Jamestown' (Pocahontas) **1st Visit: Kocoum, then later Ratcliffe ***Summon(s): Goofy, John Smith, Riku, Donald **2nd Visit: Reno and Rude ***Summon(s): Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Cid Highwind *'La Cite Des Cloches' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **1st Visit: Frollo ***Summon(s): Quasimodo, Donald, Goofy, Riku **2nd Visit: Vanitas ***Summon(s): Quasimodo, Goofy, Terra *'Prankster's Paradise '(Pinocchio) **1st Visit: The Coachman ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, Riku **2nd Visit: Monstro ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, Riku, Kairi, Aqua *'Prydain' (The Black Cauldron) **1st Visit: Gwythaints, then later The Horned King ***Summon(s): Taran, Donald, Goofy, Mickey **2nd Visit: Saix ***Summon(s): Taran, Goofy, Donald, Kairi **Genesis Mode only: Garland ***Summon (s): Saix *'New York City' (Oliver and Company) **1st Visit: Roscoe and Desoto, then Sykes ***Summon(s): Dodger, Goofy, Donald/ Assistance: Oliver **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA *'City of Light' (The Brave Little Toaster) **1st Visit: Cutting Edge Appliances, then later the Giant Magnet ***Summon(s): Toaster, Kirby, Lampy, Donald, Riku **2nd Visit: Norton Nimnul ***Summon(s): Donald, Toaster, Kirby, Radio, Goofy, Kairi *'Land of Spots' (101 Dalmatians) **1st Visit: Jasper and Horace, then later Cruella ***Summon(s): Pongo, Perdita, Goofy, Donald **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): *'The Land Down Under' (The Rescuers Down Under) **1st Visit: Joanna, then later Percival C. McLeach ***Summon(s): Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi **2nd visit: Xigbar ***Summons: Donald, Goofy, Riku, Roxas *'Forest of The Great Prince' (Bambi) **1st Visit: Ronno ***Summon(s): Goofy, Bambi **2nd Visit: Ronno (adult), then Man's Dogs ***Summon(s): Bambi, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi Notable Lines of Dialogue * "Holy crud! Has Indy gone nuts?!" ''' *"He no nuts. He's crazy!" '' '-Sora and Short Round (Indiana Jones level)' '' '' *I am the terror, that flaps in the night I am the ally that will join you in this world. I am Darkwing Duck! '-Darkwing Duck' * * * * "Wow. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" ' '-Unknown Kid (Incredibles level) (First or Second Visit) ' ' * '"AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" ' '-Cloud Strife (Midgar level) ' ''' *"Wait a minute, I don't remember Underland looking like this!" ' '-Sora (Underland level)' '' ' *'"There is a place like no place on earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it, you need to be as mad as a hatter, which, luckily, I am." ' '-Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Underland level)' '''Iracabeth of Crims' : It's tiny. It's a pimple of a head. Stayne - Knave of Hearts : If you're hiding her and the key bearer, you will lose your heads. Tarrant Hightopp: [as Stayn clutches his throat] Already lost them. Sora : I'll never find my friends at this rate! I've given up all hope! Have I gone mad? [Alice checks Sora temperature] Alice Kingsley: I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are. Stayne - Knave of Hearts : Alice has escaped. [Iricabeth slaps him] Stayne - Knave of Hearts: On the Bandersnatch. [Iricabeth slaps him again] Stayne - Knave of Hearts: With the Vorpal Sword. [Iricabeth slaps him again] Alice Kingsley : Nothing is impossible, Sora. Sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast. Stayne - Knave of Hearts :And who is this lovely creature? Iricabeth : Um,my new favourite Stayne - Knave of Hearts: What is your name? Iricabeth: Um Stayne - Knave of Hearts: I believe your name has slipped the queens mind. Iricabeth: Her name is Um, IDIOT! *'"Alice... Sora... You're terribly late you know, naughty. ' '-Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level)' ' ''' *"Silly Basil, you don't know what I really am." (tears clothes off to reveal him wearing a black hooded outfit) ' **'"ORGANIZATION XIII!" ''' '''-Ratigan and Sora (Mouse London) (Second visit) ' ''' *"Diso." ' '-Fillmore(X Middle School)' '' ' * '"People say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." ' '-Tony Stark (Iron Man level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"I'm not bad, Sora. I'm just drawn that way." ' '-Jessica Rabbit (Toontown level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"You're foolish Basil, Ratigan, is you." ' '-Sephiroth (Mouse London Level) (FIRST Visit)' '' ' *'Roxas! Can you hear me?! I am finishing what you failed to do! ' '-Rixuk (World that Never Was Level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"Cripes! Judge Doom's a Toon!" ' ** '"Surprised?" ''' * '"No, that freeway scheme of yours could only be dreamed up by a Toon." ' '''-Sora and Judge Doom (Toontown level) (Second Visit) ' ''' *"Hey, where's Perry?" ' '-Sora (Phineas and Ferb level)' * '"Try stopping this Golbez! My once-in-a-lifetime unaided flight!" ' '-Cid (as he dives off the Enterprise airship to h''' ' ' * '"Listen, Ratigan abanddoned me at that chase, so now I'm good." ''' ** '"He's telling the truth you know Basil." '' '-Fidget and Sora (Mouse London Level) (Second Visit)' ' ''' *"I... I... can't do it!"' *'"Noooo!! Perry the Platypus and... who are you?" ''' **'"What's it to ya, huh?" ' '''-Doofenshmirtz and Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (First Visit) ' ''' *"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." ''' **'"Golbez?" ' *"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." ''' **'"And their purpose?" ' *"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." ' '-Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit)' *'"I am gonna whoop your sorry butt, Larxene!" ' '-Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion)' '' ' *'"Non! Underminer, si te vous!" ''' **'"Yes, Bomb Voyage!" ' '''-Underminer and Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"You are grounded boys!" ' * '"Now when you say grounded-" ' * '"-On the 23rd Floor!" ''' *"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh darn it!" (Genesis stabs Vexen) ' '-Vexen (Indiana Jones level)' * '"I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again." ' '-Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame level) (First Visit)' '* Battle Quotes for Cecil (Final Fantasy IV): ' * ** '"Take this!" ' * ** '"Sora!" ' * ** '"Donald!" ' * ** '"Goofy!" ' * ** '"Kairi!" ' * ** '(to Golbez) "I won't let you hurt Rosa!" ' * ** '"GOLBEZ!!" ' * ** '"Ouch!" ' * ** '"(groans)" ' * ** '(during battle against Kain) "Kain, stop!!" ' * ** '"You will answer for this, Golbez!" ''' * ** '(after winning a battle) "All too easy."'' '* Battle Quotes for Edge (Final Fantasy IV) ' * ** '"Sora!" ' * ** '"Rubicante! For this- you will pay!" ' * ** '"Die, foul beast!" ' * ** '"C'mon! I'm gonna whoop your sorry Heartless butt!" ' * ** '"You think our rage a weakness? Then let me show you how wrong you are!"' '* Battle Quotes for Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie): ' * ** 'Take That! ' * ** 'Ouch! ' * ** 'You're Going Down, Villain! ' * ** 'Spaceboy Olie to the Rescue! ' * ** 'Sora! ' * ** 'Donald! ' * ** * ** 'Goofy! ' * ** '(Grunt) ' * ** '(Groans)....' '*Battle Quotes For Fidget: ' * '"Spin Attack!" ' * '"London must be saved!" ' * '"Sora!" ' ' * '"Thanks!" ' * '"Cloud!" ' * '"Take this!" ''' * '"Basil!" '' '''Stitch Quotes: ' * '"Aloha" ' * '"Sora" ' * '"Donald" ' * '"Goofy" ' * '"Heartless!" ' * '"Ouch" ' * 'Grunt ' * 'Wall-E Quotes: ' * '"Sora" ' * '"Donald" ' * '"Goofy" ' 'Battle Quotes for Vivi ' ' * '"Take that!"' * '"Ha!" ' * '"ugh!" ' * '"batta!"' * '"oof!" ' * '"Agh!" ' * '"Butthead!"' : :: ::: Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses) *'Battle Quotes for Chef Skinner (Ratatouille): ' **'"I'll get you yet, you rats!" ' **'"Maleficent! Cook those rats!" ' **'"(SCREAMS!)" ''' **'"(Groan)..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Ilosovic Stayn The Knave of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"Your deaths will please my queen!" ' **'"Don't resist your fate!" ' **'"Maleficent, your spell." ''' **'"Red Queen... I failed... you... " ' *'Battle Quotes for the Jabberwock (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"You were a fool to provoke me!" ' **'"For my queen!" ' **'"(Roars!)" ' **'"Maleficent! That spell of yours! Now!" ''' **'"This... this is impossible..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" ' **'"Only one can rule Wonderland!" ' **'"Maleficent, help me conquer Wonderland." ' **'"(Screams!)" ' **'"(Grunts)" ''' **'"No! BUT I AM THE RULER OF WONDERLAND!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Xaldin(all levels): ' **"Where's the fun in this?" ''' **'"Wind, guard me." ' * 'Battle Quotes for AUTO (WALL-E (film)): ' **"Stop at once!" ' **'"You'll never stop me!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast the spell of havoc." ''' **'"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!!......." ' * 'Battle Quotes for Zexion (Treasure Kingdom) ' **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" ' **'"Now die!" ' **'"Oof!" ' **'"THIS ENDS NOW!! ' **'"I WILL KILL YOU!" ' **'"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" ' **'"Maleficent, kill Genesis!" ''' **'"To hell with you, Genesis!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Vexen (Treausre Kingdom) ' **"Freeze!" ' **'"No! Stop this instant!" ' **'"ENOUGH!!" ' **'"Darn! No! NO!" ' **'"Maleficent, o almighty witch, cast your spell!" ''' **'"I HATE YOU!!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) ' *"Let go of my tail, you big fool!" ' * '''Battle Quotes for Mola Ram (Treasure Kingdom) ' **'"HaHaHa!!" ' **'"Kali-Ma, shaktidai! Kali-Ma, shaktidai!" ' **'"THE STONES ARE MINE!!" ' **'"Foolish Keyblade master!" ' **'"I am immortal!" ' **'"Gahk!" ' **'"Curse you, Dr. Jones!" ' **'"NOOOOO!!!!" ' **"Stop! Stop!"'' ' '' * Battle Quotes for Teridax (BIONICLE): ''' **"Your destiny shall be crushed!" ' **'"(laughs)" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"You have no destiny!" ' **'"Your unity is pathetic!" ' **'"Your duty is feeble!" ' **'"Accept your doom!" ' **'"The heart is one that I shall devour!" ' **'"The powers of Maleficent, show me your power!" ''' **'"This cannot be...happening!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Iron Monger (Iron Man): ' **"(laughs evily)" ' **'"Tony Stark!! I'm gonna kill ya!" ' **'"SORA!!!" ' **'"You'll pay for this!" ' **'"Guh!" ' **'"Hold still, ya little pricks!" ' **'"With Mola, I came to this world 90 millenia ago." ' **'"Maleficent! The spell!" ' **'"This can't be true!" ''' **'"I'd surrender if I were you." ' * 'Battle Quotes for The Abomination (The Incredible Hulk): ' **"Is that the best you can do?" ' **'"Foolish idiots!" ' **'"I am only powerful!" ' **'"Maleficent, hurry!" ' **'"I'll smash you to a pulp!" ' **'"Gah!" ' **'"WHAT?!" ''' **'"Any last words, Banner?" ' *'Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) ' **"Back down, Jadis! I'll personally kill the big cat!" ' **'"Look, Aslan, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" ' **'"Aslan is dead Peter Pevensie! Now you and Sora are next!" ' **'"Arise, Heartless Angel!" ' **'"One step towards Olivia and Ratigan will kill her." ''' **'"Maleficent! Now!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Chick Murphy Hicks (Cars): ' **"You must die!" ' **'"Stop me or else!" ' **'"Delinquent Road Hazards, attack!" ' **'"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" ' **'"You must not win!" ' **'"Heartless, back up!" ' **'"No! back off!" ' **'"Maleficent! What are you doing here in normal form? Cast the spell!" ''' **'"It Can Not Be! No!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame): ' **"Give up now!" ' **'"(SCREAMS)" ' **'"The keyblade is a tool of the Devil and must be destroyed!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast this evil spell!" ''' **'"(Groans)" ' * 'Battle Quotes for King Miraz (Narnia): ' **"I will destroy you!" ' **'"Telmarines! Heartless! attack!" ' **'"If I defeat you, Xemnas will be pleased." ' **'"I'll cast you out of Narnia!" ''' **'"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Drond (Tipton Hotel): ' **"Smash! Smash! Smash!" ' **'"Flee to the Mountains MINIONS!!!!" ' **'"Black!, Dash! through You!" ' **'"Hoah! Hoah!" ' **'"Aghh! Aghh!" ' **'"Omexas! I want to Crash! the Tripton Hotel party with your magic!" ' **'"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" ''' **'"It's...Not...Over...Yet..." ' ** **"I... am... The evil Drond!"' *'Battle Quotes for Heartless Soldiers''' *'"You heroes made a big Mistake!"' *'"Fire!" ' *'"Ouch!" ' *'"Someone stop them" ' *'"Surrender Keybearer!" ' *'"Gaaahhhhhhh!"' *'Battle Quotes for Heartless Heavey Soldiers' *'"Fire at will, Move out!" ' *'"For Mephiles!" ' *'"Take this!"' *'"Ugh!" ' *'"Ah! "' *'Battle Quotes for Chimera Troopers' *'"For Dr. Viper!" ' *'"Keep fireing thoes Heartless Cowards!" ' *'"Release the Mutants!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Mutants ' *'"SCREECH!"' *'"ROARS" ' * *'Battle Quotes for Blade ' *'"Qiut Trader!" (to Tedtrax) ' *'"I'll Kill You with my Blades!" ' *'"Ugh!" ' *"Bring it" '' *"Just wait until rip you apart" ''' * *'Battle Quotes for Dr. Viper' *'"Roars"' *'"Prepare to meet you fate!" ' *'"Had enough?" ' *'"Your making this to easy mammal' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Toxor assist me!" ' *'"Ravager kill them!"' *'Battle Quotes for Toxor' *'"Yes doctor" ' *'"This will be a fair fight!" ' *'"Is that all you got?" ' *'"Miroku!. you'll never beat me, Never!" ' *'"Coughing" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'"I will Kill you...Slowly" ' *'Battle Quotes for Ravager ' *'"SCREECH!" ' *'"whimppering" ' *'"Growling" ' *'Battle Quotes for Siron' *'"You'll never stop the Chimera!" ' *'"Stop at onec!. Sora"' *'"Agh!"' *'"That's gunna Hurt!"' *Battle Quotes for Mephiles *'"Feel the Power of Darkness." ' *'"you dare to challenge Me?" ' *'"Sora, are you ready to give up?" ' *'"Ugh" ' *'"You'll not stand Against Me!" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Kohaku, you traitor!" ' *'"Iblis!"' *'"Karada, give me power... ABSOLUTE POWER!" ' *Battle Quotes for Atiki *'"My Lord let me handle this" ' *'"Riku!" ' *'"I had Enough of you!" ' *'"Feel this!"' *'"The God will Destroy you" ' *'"Your week than i thought" ' *'"Ha!" ' *'"Agh, You'll pay for that!"' *'Battle Quotes for Kurt Zisa' *'"Spin cycle!"' *'"Your starting to make me angry"' *'"Take that" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"I will whip that smerk off your Face!"' *'"Get them you Idiots!"' *'"Sand Tornado!"' *'Battle Quotes for Stealth Sneak ' *'"Now you see me, now you don't" ' *'"Over here Heroes!" ' *'"Energyball!" ' *'"Hey spot that!" ' *'"Tail Whip!" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'"Oof!"' *'Battle Quotes for Trickmaster ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Fire Blast!" ' *'"Ow!" ' *'"Lets Dance" ' *'"ha, ha jokes on you!"' *'"Ouch" ' *'Battle Quotes for Guard Armor' ' ' ' *'"Bring it on" ' *'"Ow, my arm!" ' *'"Get him Arms!" ' *'"Get him Legs!" ' *'"You'll be sorry" ' *'"Laughing" ' *'"Ugh" ' *''Battle Quotes for Black Waltz #'s 1,2 and 3 ' ' *"Come one Vivi, is that all you got?" ' *'"Punk!" ' *'"Enough!"' *'"Get him" ' *'"This will kill you right now!" ' *'"OW!" ' *'"Who dares challenge the Black Walts?" ' *'"You lose!" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"(Groanin)"' *'"Lightning!" ' *'"Blizzard!" ' *'"Fire" ' *'"Water!" ' *'"Earth" ' *'"Heal!"' *'"Air!"' *'Battle quotes for Dr. Facilier''' *'"Sora, I'll turn you into a frog!!"' *'"Hahahahahaha.... Your game shall be over."' *'"Maleficent! Now!"' *'"If i turn you into a frog, my lord Xehanort will be pleased."' *'"Sora, let me introduce you to my friends... From the other side!"' *'"O, powers of Organization XIII, bring me voodoo magic!"' *'"This day will live in infamy if i were you, eh?"' *'"My gravestone? I'm goint to die! XEHANORT! MALEFICENT! XEMNAS!"' *'Battle Quotes for Randall Boggs' *'"Say goodbye, Sullivan!!"' *'"Cast a spell, Maleficent!"' *'"Boo's mine now!"' *'"Yessss! I feel the power!"' *'"Mwahahahaha!"' *'"I've won!"' *'"NOOOOO!!!!"' New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions *'In order to defeat Forte the Pipe-Organ from ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, run (Sora) up to his keyboard, and hit it with old or new Keyblades, and fire power. Beast, Donald and Goofy will be your summons, and Fife the Piccolo Flute will be your assistant. Watch out for shooting green lights of music notes from Forte. He has 4 HP lives. When he's defeated, the Beast will throw the keyboard out of the way and then Forte will fall and then disappear. There will be a couple Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths involved in this level. ' *'To defeat Mola Ram in the Treasure Kingdom level, your only summon will be Short Round, and your second ally being (surprise, surprise) Axel. You have to watch out for when Mola Ram lunges at you and grabs you by the chest. He is attempting to rip out your heart, so make like what Short Round yells in the movie and... COVER YOUR HEART!! He has 3 HP bars, and can temporalily make himself invicible to physical attacks. Cast Blizzard to disable his shielding and whack away. When Indy cuts down the bridge, grab on and smack Mola Ram's feet and drag him down. Use one final Reaction Command to defeat the crazed Thuggee ruler once and for all. ' *'In defeating Randall, use the Keyblade to dodge his evil magic and strike. Use Sulley's Mega Smash to attack him. Use "Trinity" to injure him. Then use Sora or his Keyblade to stab Randall in his heart.' *'To stop AUTO from controlling or destroying the Axiom Cruiser on the first visit, use the old and/or new Keyblades (and Blizzard power) with Sora. WALL-E will use a new power called "Paralyze" which make AUTO freeze for 10 seconds. EVE will use her Electric Shooter power for 12 seconds. AUTO has 7 HP lives. Be careful when you are trying to stop AUTO. He will make the Cruiser turn sideways making you slide down the floor for 20 seconds. While it is, you must defeat the Heartless. When AUTO is almost defeated or when Sora is almost out of HP, the Captain will walk up to assist you, and he will find the off button to stop AUTO for good. ''' **'Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in WALL-E's world, defeat with new powers and Kairi will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of WALL-E's world where the Axiom is. (The Axiom will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. '' *'Defeating the White Witch from Narnia can be very difficult sometimes, and you will need alot of summons to help you. The White Witch has 3 HP lives. This battle requires the old/new Keyblades one (or more than one if you choose) of the Drive Forms, and lots of Fire Power. Your summons will be Peter, Susan, Edmund, Goofy and Aslan. The Assistance characters will be Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck and Lucy. Instead of using her evil fighters, the White Witch will be using the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths. Here's how you defeat the White Witch. While trying to run up to defeat the Witch, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths by using the Keyblade while you're using Narnian weapons as well. When you get closer, use a stronger Keyblade whether it's old or new, and use the stronger power of Fire Power. Don't use Blizzard Power because that will recover her HP. She has very powerful magic, so be careful when you get closer to her. Use your Enemy Power "Vanish" so that she won't see you. When the White Witch's wand shows freely in her hand use a brand new Keyblade called the "Narnian Key" so that she will lose all of her very last HP, and then Aslan can give her one final blow. ''' **'In the Old Narnia and New Narnia battles, Sora will be able to ride Aslan and perform attacks via Quick Time Events ' '''after defeating Jadis in New Game+ instead of the Narnian Keyblade, Sora will receive the "Deeper Magic Keyblade" which is indestructible and is akin to a "God Mode" because if Sora faints, the Deeper Magic will work more powerful and death will be turned back, just like Aslan says in the Movie. *'In the Fraggle Rock world, there will be no boss battles. However, there is an optional battle in the Gorg's Garden. To stop Junior Gorg capturing or smashing you, use the old or new Keyblades. He has only 1 HP bar. If you want to stop, just run away (and it will show a cutscene), if you're trying to go back to Fraggle Rock or the Trash Heap. ' **'Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. ' Script(s) *'Make your own script (story) here! ' Kingdom Hearts 3 Script 'The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, an Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off an army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him. ' ' ' *'Axel: ! I should've seen this coming... ' '''Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole.' Meanwhile, at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. ' *'Olette: Oh, hey Vivi. ''' '''Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area. *'Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal. ' **'Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer. ' *'Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly! ' '''Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands. *'Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF! ' Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist. '' ' *'Pence: Wow, that was amazing! ' **'Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora? ' *'Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing. ' '''All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence. Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. ''' *???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now! ''' **'Olette: But... ' *???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can! ''' **'Pence: Wait! Who are you? ' *???: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Darn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later! ' '''Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair.' '' ' *'Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot! ' **'Pence: Right! ' '''Many events are starting to conspire in different worlds now, due to the Nobodies returning... 'In a faraway world known as Stark Tower, Tony Stark is in Afghanastan riding in an armored truck with U.S. soldiers through a desert landscape. Tony is listening to Back in Black, and the people in the truck are silent for a while. ' *'Soldier #1: Mr. Stark? ' **'Tony: Yeah? '' *'Soldier #1: Is it true you wnet 12-on-12 with last year's Maxim cover girls? ''' **'Tony: Yes and no. March and I had scheduling conflicts, but luckily December was twins. Anything else? (sees soldier raising hand) You're kidding me with the hand thing, right? '' *'Solider #1: Is it cool if I take a picture with you? ''' **'Tony: Yes. It's very cool. (soldier goes over to Tony and readies for the picture) Please, no gang signs. (soldier throws down peace sign) No, throw it back up. Hm, peace. Love it. Be out of a job without peace motivating me. ' *'Soldier #2: (about to take the picture, positioning the camera) How's this? ' '''All of a sudden, an explosion rocks the truck, destroys two trucks, and kills about a hundred soldiers in the process. Dusk and Sorceror Nobodies start swarming. ' ' *'Tony: (seeing all of this conspire, he rushes out of the truck and desperately runs for cover) What is going on here? What the heck are those white creatures? (pauses in mind for brief reflection, then continues to himself) Like I want to know! I've just got to-'' (a Dusk trips Stark over next to a rock, and a missile lands right next to him, ready to go off) Oh, hell no! (the missile explodes, wounding Stark in the chest and he passes out. The last thing he sees is being swarmed by Dusk Nobodies and a bald-headed Middle-Eastern man wearing ominous shades.) ' '''Meanwhile, in The Land of Dragons, the sword of Shan Yu rests in a wall in the Guardian Chamber, and a shadow creeps into the chamber. It swipes the sword swiftly and makes out of the house quickly with a villainous grin. It's Shan Yu! Only the Head Ancestor seems to see this happen, and he gestures to Mushu to awaken from his stand and then the ancestor gives Mushu the task of alerting Mulan of the return of Shan Yu. '' ' *'Mushu: You have my full trust, sir! I'll be on my way! (scampers off into the Fa family garden to find Mulan) ' **'Head Ancestor: (audibly) I pray that you do, Mushu. And don't screw this one up. (vanishes in a puff of smoke) ' ' ' '' ' '''Back at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. Soon, they reach the Sandlot, but find themselves surrounded, and then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai join in the fight against the Nobodies.' '' ' *'Seifer: Let's take them down! ' **'Terra: No! You don't know what you're up against. I'll help you. ' *'Seifer: Any help is welcome, just try to catch up (grins). ' '''The fight starts, and the Nobodies are soon all but half-obilterated. '' ' *'Rai: There's still too many of them, y'know? ' **'Fuu: Fall back. (a Assassin Nobody suddenly appears) What's- (the Nobody explodes and kills Fuu istantly) '' *'Seifer: NO! This can't happen! (slashes through the rest of the Nobodies, then rushes over to Fuu) ''' **'Pence: That's all of them. I don't know how things can get any craizier. (a earthquake suddenly shakes the town, and an island suddenly appears into view from the Station) '' *'Rai: Now what, y'know? ''' **'Olette: Look! It appears to be some island with palm trees, a shack, and... Sora, Riku, and Kairi? It's Destiny Islands! (double-take) Hey, where did Terra go? '' '''FADE BACK INTO: Pence, Olette, Hayner, Rai, and Seifer are still puzzled about Terra's disappearance, and then all of a sudden, Axel leaps down from the clock tower. All except Pence are shocked, as Pence is listening to a track by The Police on an iPod. ' *'Pence's iPod: There has to be an invisible sun. It giives its heat to everyone. There has to be- (paused by Pence) ' **'Pence: Hm? What's going on? (sees Axel) Hey! It's that Axel guy! I thought you were dead! ' **'Axel: I was, but now I'm a new man, and those Organization pricks don't mean anything to me anymore. ' **'Olette: Why should we trust you? You're in cahoots with the creatures that just attacked us! ' **'Axel: At any rate, I can probably help you stop those Nobodies. ' **'Rai: You're serious, y'know? ' **'Axel: But of course. ' **'Hayner: If the Nobodies are here, that means the Heartless are back too. I have a bad feeling about all this. ' **'Pence's iPod: (now switching to a track by Tonic) I'm not sayin' I'm one for violence, but it keeps me hanging on. It's a casual affair, when everybody loves you. They'll pay top dollar (make you wear the dog collar, baby) when everybody loves you. ' '''Olette is fuming with semi-rage by Pence's carelessness of the scenario, while Hayner just laughs and is grinning at Olette, trying to hide his humorous expression. FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK TO: Olivia celebrating her birthday with her father at their house, when all of a sudden, an ominous shadow rises from a corner of the room, and swipes away Olivia's father. Then two Armored Knight Heartless appear by the figure. Figure: Grab the girl, and bring her back to Malificent. Olivia: (as the Heartless grab her) Hey, let me go! Olivia then fights her way out of the grip of the Heartless, and rushes out of the house. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora, Riku and Kairi at Desinty Islands, reading the letter Kairi found at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora:(reads the letter) Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Although you have defeated Xemnas, your journeys are far from over. Heartless still come and attack to this day. I need all three of you to come and help. Meet me at Disney Castle. But first you three have to go to the gummi ship and come to a place known as Mouse London. There you will unlock the gate to Disney Kingdom. From the King.(stops reading letter) Where are we going to find the gummi ship? (sees the ship) Riku: You mean the one that is below us? FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: London, England. PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, and LUCY are getting ready to board the train at the Great Western Railway. Evacuating London''from the original Narnia soundtrack—which is arranged by Shimomura, starts playing in the background. MRS. PEVENSIE (hugs PETER, then the other three): Take care of them, and take charge. PETER: I will, Mum. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Ariel, Eric, and a young Melody at the beach. NOTE: This is a flashback 12 years ago in Ariel's world, time is a bit faster than most worlds, and this was after the Morgana incident. Melody tries to crawl on the sea. Ariel: I'm sorry Melody but no. (grabs Melody) FADE INTO: Mouse London(When you land the gummi ship in Mouse London). Note that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are human, but were shrunk to the size of mice. They stop to see Sephiroth. Sora: (gasps) Sephiroth. Kairi: Who? Sephiroth: Hmm, just wanted to see you gat defeated by Ratigan. (disappears) Sora: Who's Ratigan? (after you go towards a boot) Sora, Kairi, and Riku start to hear crying in a boot. Riku is the first to see that it is Olivia. When Riku finds Olivia, she has two purple colored balls in her hand. Inside the balls seem to be a duck and a yellow dog. Riku: Wait a minute! It looks like Daisy and Pluto and trapped in there! Without further delay, Riku and Sora aim their Keyblades at the balls, and with a burst of light, Pluto and Daisy Duck are freed. Daisy: Oh, what a fuss that was! (pauses and sees Sora) Oh, hello Sora. Sora: Do you what happened to you guys? That you got trapped in those balls, I mean? Daisy: Well... Daisy then starts to tell the group that the Organization XIII had broken into the castle, and seem to have come back to life. They captured many of the citizens, and trapped them in balls of darkness known as "Dark Auras". Mickey was captured as well, but he managed to get his letter to Sora and group before anything could happen to him. The dark auras were scattered throughout the worlds. Kairi: That's awful! What should we do? FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Indiana Jones and Lao Che are seen negotiating with each other, when Shanghai club singer Willie Scott arrives. Lao Che: (to Willie) Dr. Jones here was about to give me Nahashi, and he shall give it now. Willie: Wait. Who is this- Nahashi! (grabbed by Indiana Jones) Indiana: Now c'mon, Lao. I suggest you give me what you owe me, or anything goes. (tightens his grip on Willie, as Lao rolls over a bag of coins) Perhaps you don't understand. The deal is for the diamond. (a diamond is rolled over) Lao: Now you give me Nahashi. Indiana: With pleasure. (rolls over to Lao a small container, possibly containing ashes) Lao: At last. The remains of the first emperor of the Macchu dynasty. (Indiana takes a swig of wine) Now you give me the diamond. (laughs) Willie: What's that? (pointing to a bottle in Lao's grip) Lao: Antidote. Indiana: For what? Lao: The poison you just drank, Dr. Jones. Indiana: (as a waiter figure comes over) Nice bar you have here. (Willie: That's not a waiter.) Wu-Han's an old friend. Game's not over. Give me the antidote. (the popping of champagne rings through, masking the sounding of a gunshot, into Wu-Han) C'mon, Wu-Han, we'll get you out of here. Wu-Han: Not this time. I followed you on many adventures. But like the great Hondu mystery, I go first. (dies) Indiana, severely weakened, uses some strength to fire at one of Lao Che's goons, and flee the restaurant with Willie. They land inside a taxi. Boy Driver: Wow! Crash landing! Indiana: Short Round! Step on it. There's Heartless after us. Short Round: OK, Dr. Jones. Hold on to your potato! Willie: (as they drive off) For crying out loud, there's a kid driving the car! FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Daisy and Pluto have been safely escorted into the gummi shp prior of what was going now. Sora; So, you're looking for some guy named Basil? Olivia: Well, I..... Kairi: (thinks) Wait, I think I know. Are you looking for the Basil of Baker Street? Riku: You've met him before. Kairi: Before I got captured by Sa'ix. He'll be surprised when he sees me in a different size. At the house of Basil of Baker Street, his assistant Dawson arrives in puffs of exhausted breaths. Basil: Dawson? What is it that you want to say? Dawson: It's Kairi. She's back, and she brought friends. At that moment, Kairi, Sora, and Riku arrive in teh home and approach Basil, telling him about Sephrioth, and how he mentioned Ratigan. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Hiram working Sephiroth: (pointing his sword at Hiram) Don't forget,your daughter pays the consequences if you don't do what Ratigan told you to do. Fidget: (passing Sephiroth) I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going. Sephiroth: I wish I would see him person. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Randall starring at his leadership list he made with Maleficent standing next to him. Kingdom Hearts IV Script '''Sora is experiencing nightmares. Of the events he failed to stop. The people he failed to keep alive. Many people are seen fighting Heartless and the Organization, but most quickly fall. His mind flashes to Sora grabbing his Keyblade, and rushing at Iknax, Nobody of Kain of Baron. He slices off the arms of the dragoon, and the man shouts in pain as blood trickles down from his dismembered bones. ' * Iknax: Please, Keyblade master. Show mercy. Please! ''' ** '''Sora: It's too late for mercy. '' * '''Iknax: No. NO!! ' ** 'Sora: Firaga! With that, Iknax burns into a bleeding skeleton before collapsing into a heap of burnt skin and bones. Siora screams in his mind as he sees Hayner being slashed in the chest and killed by a Neoshadow. He also sees many other heroes, like Iron Man, Izzie Stevens, Balthier, Squall Leonhart and Shane Gray, among those helping to fight off the darkness tsruggling to stake off the enemies. And, in the most heartwrenching moment, Riku is killed by Xemnas. At that moment, Sora wakes up screaming in shock, as he had for many sleepless nights since the events had occurred. The only people left to give him solace is his friend Kairi, and the former Organization XIII member Demyx. He can't help but ponder every night what will ahppen of the worlds that are still under attack by the Heartless and the other villains of darkness. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Carl Fredericksen is relaxing at home, when there is a loud knocking at the door. He opens it, and sees a young boy scout is at his front door step. ' * '''Boy: Hello, sir. My name is Rusell, and I'm a member of the Junior Wilderness Explorers Scout Troop. Are you in need of any assistance today, sir? ' ** 'Carl: (looking quite annoyed) No. Now go away. '' * Rusell: Are you sure? I could help you cross the street. ''' ** '''Carl: No. '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your yard. ' ** 'Carl: No. (is just about ready to slam the door) '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your porch. ' *'Carl: No. I don't want any help! (door slams on Rusell's foot) ' **'Rusell: Ow. Could you please open the door off of my foot, sir? ' ** 'Carl: Forgive me there. I let you know if I'm in need of some assistance, okay kid? How abouit you help me catch this creature that keeps eating my azuelas, the snipe. '' * '''Rusell: Yes, sir. (runs off enthusiastically) I'll bring it back to you when I find it! ' ** Carl: All right, young boy! (muttering under his breath) Glad that's over. (sits back down) {NOTE: If you look in a corner of the park across from Carl's house, you will see the two chess players from 'Geri's Game'Wikipedia: Geri's Game, the Oscar-winning Pixar shosrt that was shown with A Bug's Life as an Easter Egg. Coincidentally, Bob Peterson, who voices Dug and Alpha in Up voices Geri in Geri's Game}' '''FADE TO BLACK' FADE BACK INTO: Omexas wakes up in the awakening and looks around. He then rises more pillars. He leaves the awakening and looks around the World Without Sanity. ' * '''Omexas: I... Am FREE! ' ** '''Drond: (walks towards Omexas) So does this mean our plan can begin? '' * '''Omexas: It already has. ' ** Drond: Perfect! ''' *** '''Amaebas: (walks towards Omexas from another path) So does this mean i can kill Riku? ''' '' * Omexas: Not yet! ' * '''Voice: So does this mean the souless are back? (walks forward revealing himself as being the Souless of Light) ' * 'Omexas: Yes. ' * 'Souless of Light: For a billion years we waited to reunite with you as our leader Omexas. ' '''FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora goes down to the island, and finds a new message in Secret Place wall. Surprisingly, it seems to be written in scratches from rock. It read: "Sora, Sorry to call back into action with Riku dying and all, but we found that Xemnas has survived the final battle alongside Saix, Rexfb, Xigbar, Larxene and many others. He also seems to have made an alliance with some evil villianous syndicate known as the Souless. We need your help to stop this and bring peace to the universe once and for all. And to do that, we need the help of Demyx and Kairi as well." Thanks Again, Mickey Mouse. P.S. Your Gummi Ship will arrive momentarily after you read this. Fly over to Toontown to start your mission. ' *'Sora: A Gummi Ship is coming. If Xemnas is still alive, he'll stop at nothing to finish what he started. (Kairi and Demyx arrive) Guys, I need you to come with me. We've got a universe to protect. (the four enter the Gummi Ship, and fly off) ''' '''FADE TO BLACK Fade Back To: Sora leaves the cave and as soon as he's out of the cave he sees some mysterious red-orange with bright yellow steaked hair a very pale skin color and is slightly taller than sora. World Order ideas *'On each list you make, list 21 worlds. ' *'Idea List #1: ' **'1. Prologue Level/Twilight Town/Traverse Town/Disney Castle ' **'2. Andy's Room ' **'3. Pride Lands ' **'4. ' **'5. Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) ' **'7. Notre Dame ' **'8. Beast's Castle ' **'9. Olympus Coliseum ' **'10. Agrabah ' **'11. Radiant Grden ' **'12. Jamestown ' **'13. Atlantica ' **'14. ' **'15. Hundred Acre Wood ' **'16. Traverse Town' **'17. Port Royal ' **'18. Land of Dragons ' **'19. Wonderland ' **'20. Neverland ' **'21. End World '' *'Idea List #2: ' **'1. Destiny Islands (First World) ' **'2. Baron (2 visits) ' **'3. Stark Tower (3 visits) ' **'4. Andalasia (Enchanted) (various visits) ' **'5. New York City (a special world in the wishing well of Andalasia) (various visits) ' **'6. Danville (Phenias and Ferb) (various visits) ' **'7. Monstropolis/Monsters, Inc. (2 visits) ' **'8. Beast's Castle (2 visits) ' **'9. Treasure Kingdom (3 visits) ' **'10. ' **'11. Castle of Dreams (2 visits) ' **'12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) ' **'13. The Tipton Hotel ' **'14. Tim Burton's Wonderland (3 Visits) ' **'15.' **'16. Del Valle High School ' **'17. Summerton High School ' '**'18. Narnia''' **'18. Narnia *'Idea List #3 ' **'1. Destiny Islands ' **'2. Mouse London ' **'3. Notre Dame ' **'4. Gamma City ' **'4. Tipton Hotel ' **'5. Monstrotopolis ' **'6. Radiant Garden ' **'7. Land Of Dragons ' **'8. Atlantis ' **'9. 3rd Street ' **'10. ' **'11. Jamestown ' **'12. Pride Lands ' **'13. Agrabah ' **'14. Wonderland ' **'15. ' **'16. Baron ' **'17. Dinosaur Valley ' **'18. Twilight Town ' **'19. Port Royal ' **'20. Paradise Island' **'21. Narnia '' *'Idea List #4 ' *'1. Radiant garden (2 visits) ' *'2. Paradise Island ' *'3. Man-Jungle ' *'4. Olympus Coliseum ' *'5. Disney Castle ' *'6. Agrabah ' *'7. Atlantica ' *'8. ' *'9. Treasure Planet ' *'10. ' *'11. Traverse Town''' *'12. Dreadwin's Mansion' *'13.' ' *'14.' *'15.' *'16 ' *'17 ' *'18' *'19 ' *'20 ' *'21 ' *'22' *'23 ' *'24 ' *'25 ' *'26 ' *'27' *'28 ' *'29 ' *'30 ' End Credits ideas *'This article is about ideas for extra scenes that are shown on the left side of the credits like on the previous ''Kingdom Hearts series. It also has ideas for one more cutscene after the credits (like the scene where Sora Donald and Goofy walks on the long path and bumped into Pluto at the end of KH1), and before the Secret Movie Trailer starts (i.e. Another Side, Another Story or Birth by Sleep). Please make sure that it's a happy ending while you have an idea. ' *'The characters from Zack and Cody were on the S.S. Tipton, and everyone was happy. There's also cameo appearances of the new characters from The Suite Life on Deck. (During Credits) ' *'In Fraggle Rock, Gobo and his friends (Boober, Wembley, Mokey and Red) quietly tip-toed across the Gorg's Garden, and they were not even caught by Pa, Ma or Junior. (During Credits) ' *'Baron is once again peaceful, and Cecil is happily married to Rosa, as soon as they return from their trek with Sora and co. (During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'The characters from Pepper Ann,'' ''Good Luck Charlie, The King of Queens, Mary Poppins and Cory in the House were very happy that their worlds are back. (During Credits) *'WALL-E, EVE and the rest of the robots and humans were very grateful to be back on Earth, and best of all, the grass and plants are growing like at the end of the movie. (During Credits) ' *'Flash-forward for Indiana Jones and Marion in the conclusion of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, with Indy and Marion marrying, and cameos of Harold Oxley and Mutt Williams. (during credits) ' *'In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin happily takes Nemo to Mr. Ray by having a race. (with same camera angles, only in 3D) (During credits) ' *'Everyone that Sora visited in their worlds, sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah at the end. (After Credits) ' Cutscene Opening, Epilouge and Title Sequence ideas *'This article is about ideas for Cutscene Opening(s), Epilogue and Title Sequences (for example, when you start playing the first Kingdom Hearts game (and even the third game, Kingdom Hearts II), it starts with the companies' names (Buena Vista Games and Square Enix), the zooming title of the words "KINGDOM HEARTS", the voice of Sora will be heard ("I've been having these weird thoughts latley..."), the Utada Hikaru theme song plays, the Epilogue/Gameplay and then finally, the title sequence with the Kingdom Hearts title card). ' *'Think of something for the Cutscene Opening and type your idea(s) below this message. ' **'Sora will or might say the same sentence from KHII ("A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up--yours and mine.") ' *'Think of something for the Epilogue Cutscenes (or Epilogue Gameplays) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' *'Think of something for the Title Sequence scene (and title card animation) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' List of Disney Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed *'AUTO (from ''WALL-E) will be controlling Heartless ' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) will be controlling heartless, armored card soldiers, Jub jub birds and Bandersnatches ' *'Judge Claude Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) wil be conrolling heartless after he becomes one. *'Forte the Pipe-Organ (from ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) will be controlling the Heartless and Nobodies ' *'Hopper (from A Bug's Life) will be controlling insect-transformed Heartless ' *'Syndrome (from The Incredibles) will be controlling trooper-transformed Heartless ' *'Queen Narrisa (from Enchanted) will be controlling the Heartless ' *'Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controlling the Heartless (as always) ' *'The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) will be controlling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed ' *'King Miraz (from Prince Caspian) will be controlling Telmarine-like Heartless ' *'Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) will be controlling poacher Heartless ' *'Chick Murphy Hicks (from Cars) will be controlling car-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed ' *'Teridax (form Bionicle) will be controlling Heartless ' ' *'Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) will be controlling Powerwilds, Bouncywilds, and a new type, Prowlers. ' New Keyblades for Sora *'Bells of Notre Dame - Obtained in Notre Dame by activating a trinity, the teeth are replaced with bells and the keychain is a gargoyle. Obtained after defeating Frollo himself.' *'The Warbly Winner - Obtained in Wonderland after you destroy Bayard Hamar the bloodhound, the teeth is Tarrant's hat and the keychain is a tea-cup. ' *'Narnian Key - Obtained in Narnia after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle of the White Witch, and during the Boss Battle of King Miraz. The keychain is Aslan's flag. ' *'Twin-Blade - Obtained in The Tipton Hotel after defeating Ilsa; rewarded to Sora from Zack and Cody after Drond dies by falling from the top floor window. The keychain is a Yin & Yang symbol. ' *'Mythgraven Blade- Obtained in Baron after defeating the monsters attacking Fabul. It casts Cure spells automatically on all party members with every 25-hit combo, slower with 20, and faster with 5. The Mysidian legend is written on the Keyblade's neck. The keychain is a miniature version of Cecil's Dark Sword''' ' *'Fortune and Glory (Key) - Obtained in Indiana Jones level after defeating Mola Ram; rewarded to Sora by the Village Elder and Indiana Jones. Increase the drop rate of munny and rare items. The keychain is a mini Crystal Skull. ''' ' *'Wembler Key - Obtained in Fraggle Rock (world); rewarded to Sora from Wembley Fraggle after playing one of the mini-games in that world. The keychain is Wembley's face. ' *'Reversal Keyblade - Obtained in Summerton High School (from the movie, Minutemen); rewarded to Sora from the Minutemen after defeating Marluxia. The keychain is a stopwatch. ' *'Short-Term Memory (Key) - Obtained in the Great Barrier Reef after saving Dory the Blue Tang Fish from the Fishing Net; makes enemies (espeacially Disney Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a question mark. ' *'Hollywood Key - Obtained in Hollywood Theaters (from The Muppet Movie); rewarded to Sora from Kermit the Frog after defeating the evil doctor. The keychain is an H(as in Hollywood). ' *'Directive - Obtained in the Axiom Cruiser; rewarded to Sora from WALL-E and EVE after defeating AUTO. The keychain is the BnL logo. ' *'Blade of Star Command - Obtained in the Star Command world (which is a crossworld from Andy's Room); rewarded to Sora from Buzz Lightyear after defeating the Evil Emperor Zurg. The keychain is the Star Command symbol. ' *'En Garde - Obtained in New Orleans; rewarded to Sora from Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen after turning them back into humans and defeating Dr. Facilier. The keychain is a New Orleans Landmark.' *'The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in the Tipton Hotel. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. ' *'The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Summerton High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. ' *'The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Kingdom of The Sun. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. ' *'The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. ' *'The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Prydain (from the movie,The Black Cauldron). The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. ' *'The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Metra Nui. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. ' *'The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Narnia. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. ' *'The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Del Valle High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. ' *'The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in The Land Down Under. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. ' *'Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle.' *'Bursttime - A weapon that looks like two across and ultima weapon combined.Every time Sora turns Burst mode he uses this keyblade.The keychain is a stopwatch to tell how long until Burst mode ends.' New Shields for Goofy *'Narnian Shield - Obtained in Narnia before the battle of the White Witch. The art design on the shield is the Aslan logo. Rewarded by Father Christmas on the first visit. ' *'Cross of Coranado- Obtained in Treasure Kingdom after defeating Toht. The art design on the shield is a cross. Rewarded by defeating Toht on the second visit. ' ' *'Kingdom Ends - Obtained by beating the game.' *'Brave Rave - Obtained by killing 10000 monsters throughout the game.When you do this quest a monster meter will pop up and show how many monsters you killed''' New Magic Wands for Donald Journal Entries for "Worlds" Character "Profile" Information Toejam *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronunciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: Del Valle High School (Texas) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: As the Bell Rings (2007) (Season 1, Episode 1 ("Flower Day")) ' *'Real Name: Thomas James (last name unknown) ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'Dimension Links: Bolt, ' *'English Voice: Seth Ginsburg ' *'Japanese Voice: Masakazu Morita ' Virgil Fox *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronunciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: Summerton High School ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Jason Dolley ' *'Japanese Voice: Kōki Uchiyama ' WALL-E *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronunciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: The Axiom (or Earth) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Robot ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA' *'Weapons:' Small laser, compactor, trash cubes *'English Voice: Ben Burtt ' *'Japanese Voice: Ikue Ootani' *'German Voice: Timmo Nieser' Quasimodo *'Kana (Japanese Name): クァジーモド' *'Romanji: Kajimodo' *'Home World: Notre Dame (France) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Bellringer ' *'First Appearance: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: Fire' *'Weapons: Dagger' *'English Voice: Tom Hulce ' *'Japanese Voice: Mamoru Miyano ' Phil Diffy *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronunciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: Pickford ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Phil of The Future (2004) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA' *'English Voice: Ricky Ullman' *'Japanese Voice: Takehito Koyasu ' London Tipton *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronunciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: The Tipton Hotel (Boston) ' *'Role/Occupation: Hotel Celebrity/Fashion/Daughter/Friend/Internet Talk Show Host/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005) (Season 1, Episode 1) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA ' *'English Voice: Brenda Song ' *'Japanese Voice: TBA ' Basil of Baker Street *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronunciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: Mouse Kingdom (London, England)' *'Role/Occupation: Detective, Dr. Dawson's boss, Mrs. Judson's master' *'First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: Pistol' *'English Voice: Maurice LaMarche' *'Japanese Voice: Takeshi Aono' Dumbo *'Kana (Japanese Name):' ダンボ *'Romanji: Danbo' *'Home World: Casey's Circus' *'Role/Occupation:' Flying circus elephant, Mrs. Jumbo's son, Timothy's boss *'First Appearance: Dumbo (1941)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: Fire, being picked on' *'Weapons: Trunk, his ears' *'English Voice: Katie Leigh' *'Japanese Voice: TBA' Robin Hood *'Kana (Japanese Name): TBA' *'Home World: Sherwood Forest (United Kingdom)' *'Role/Occupation:' Outlaw, archer, Maid Marian's husband, Little John's boss *'First Appearance: Robin Hood (1973)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *''''Weapons: ''Bow '''and arrow, sword'' *'English Voice: Ewan MacGregor' *'Japanese Voice: TBA' *'French Voice: Bruno Choel' Mowgli *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Man Village/Indian Jungle (India)' *'Role/Occupation:' Jungle boy (formerly), village boy, the village leader and Messua's adopted son, Ranjan's adopted brother, possibly Shanti's future husband *'First Appearance: The Jungle Book (1967)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons:' Stick, fire ' *'English Voice: Maxim Knight Brer Rabbit *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Critter Country (Georgia)' *'Role/Occupation: TBA' *'First Appearance: Song of The South (1946)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: Tar Baby' *'Weapons: Fist' *'English Voice: Jess Harnell' *'Japanese Voice: TBA' John Smith *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Jamestown (Virgina)' *'Role/Occupation:' Settler, one of Ratcliffe's soldiers (formerly), Pocahontas' boyfriend *'First Appearance: Pocahontas (1995)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons': Gun, sword, fists, bare hands *'English Voice: Mel Gibson' *'Japanese Voice: Toru Furusawa' Taran *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Prydain' *'Role/Occupation:' Dallben's assistant pig keeper, farmboy, warrior, Princess Eilonwy's lover *'First Appearance: The Black Cauldron (1985)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons: Magic sword' *'English Voice: Gregg Sulkin' *'Latin American Voice: Raul Aldana' *'German Voice: Frank Schaff ' Dodger *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: New York City (New York)' *'Role/Occupation: Fagin's dog lieutenant, Oliver's best friend, leader of Fagin's dog-gang ' *'First Appearance: Oliver and Company (1988)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons: His fangs' *'English Voice: Billy Joel' Toaster *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: City of Light' *'Role/Occupation: Household appliance' *'First Appearance: The Brave Little Toaster (1987)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: Water' *'Weapons: TBA' *'English Voice: Deanna Oliver' *'Japanese Voice: Mami Yamase' *'Polish Voice: Lucyna Malec' Lampy *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: City of Light' *'Role/Occupation: Household appliance' *'First Appearance: The Brave Little Toaster (1987)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: Electricity' *'Weapons: Cord' *'English Voice: Timothy Stack' *'Polish Voice:' Ewa Smolińska Radio *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: City of Light' *'Role/Occupation: Household appliance' *'First Appearance: The Brave Little Toaster (1987)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons: TBA' *'English Voice: Jon Lovitz' *'Polish Voice: Zbigniew Susynski' Kirby *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: City of Light' *'Role/Occupation: Household appliance' *'First Appearance: The Brave Little Toaster (1987)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: His cord, dust, kitty litter' *'Weapons: TBA' *'English Voice: Lee Marshall' *'Polish Voice:' Jacek Czyz ' Pongo *'Kana: ポンゴ *'Romanji: Pongo' *'Home World: Land of Spots (London)' *'Role/Occupation:' Roger's dog, Perdy's husband, the Dalmatian puppies' father ' *'First Appearance: 101 Dalmatians (1961) *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: None' *'Weapons: Teeth, claws' *'English Voice: Samuel West' *'French Voice: Bruno Choel' Perdita *'Kana: パディータ' *'Romanji: Padita' *'Home World: Land of Spots (London)' *'Role/Occupation: Pongo's wife, mother of 101 dalmatian puppies, Anita's dog' *'First Appearance: 101 Dalmatians (1961)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Teeth, claws' *'English Voice: Kath Soucie' Jake *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: The Land Down Under (Australia)' *'Role/Occupation: Tourist and mentor to Bernard and Miss Bianca, Sparky's boss ' *'First Appearance: The Rescuers Down Under (1990)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Lasso, boomerang' *'English Voice: Tristan Rogers' Miss Bianca *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: The Land Down Under (Australia)' *'Role/Occupation: Rescue Aid Society detective and Bernard's sidekick (later fiancée, then wife) ' *'First Appearance: The Rescuers (1977)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Perfume' *'English Voice: Russi Taylor' *'Latin American Voice: Diana Santos' Bambi *'Kana: バンビ' *'Romanji: Banbi' *'Home World: Forest of The Great Prince (Austria)' *'Role/Occupation: Monarch of the Forest, Faline's husband, Great Prince of the Forest and his deceased wife's son, Thumper and Flower's boss ' *'First Appearance: Bambi (1942)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Antlers, hooves' *'English Voice: Anthony DeMarco' *'Japanese Voice: '''Yū Hayashi' *'''Latin American Voice: Luis Bayardo Thomas O' Malley *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Les Boulevard Des Chats (Paris)' *'Role/Occupation: Duchess' husband, Scat Cat's boss ' *'First Appearance: The Aristocats (1970)' *'Full Name: Abraham deLacey Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley' *'Weakness: Water' *'Weapons: Claws, teeth' *'English Voice: Steven Curtis Chapman' *'Finnish Voice: Pekka Lehtosaari' Casey *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Symphony of Sorcerey' *'Role/Occupation: Baseball player' *'First Appearance: Make Mine Music (1946)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: Pride, Overconfidence' *'English Voice: John Lithgow' *'Finnish Voice: Eero Saarinen' *'Latin American Voice: Humberto Velez' Peter *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Symphony of Sorcerey (Russia)' *'Role/Occupation: Wolf hunter ' *'First Appearance: Make Mine Music (1946)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapon: Popgun' *'English Voice: Jim Cummings' *'French Voice: Roger Carel' *'Japanese Voice: '''Sukekiyo Kameyama' ' Johnny Fedora *'Kana: TBA''' *'Home World: Symphony of Sorcerey' *'Role/Occupation: Alice Blue Bonnet's boyfriend ' *'First Appearance: Make Mine Music (1946)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapon: Himself' *'English Voice: TBA' Johnny Appleseed *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Symphony of Sorcerey' *'Role/Occupation: Pioneer ' *'First Appearance: Melody Time (1948)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapon: None' *'English Voice: Gary Imhoff' Little Toot *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Symphony of Sorcerey' *'Role/Occupation: To pull ships and boats around the harbor and out to sea (doesn't embrace this until the end of the short) ' *'First Appearance: Melody Time (1948)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Rope (to pull the ocean liner out), flotation device, smokestack that can send distress messages' *'English Voice: Alyson Stoner' *'Japanese Voice: Risa Uchida' Jose Carioca *'Kana: ホセ・キャリオカ ' *'Romanji: Hoze Kyarioka' *'Home World: Symphony of Sorcerey (Brazil)' *'Role/Occupation: Caballero' *'First Appearance: Saludos Amigos (1941)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Umbrella' *'English Voice: Rob Paulsen' *'Latin American Voice: David Filio' Pecos Bill *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Symphony of Sorcerey' *'Role/Occupation: Cowboy, Slue-Foot Sue's future husband (formerly; thanks to Widowmaker's jealousy) ' *'First Appearance: Melody Time (1948)' *'Weapons: Pistols, lasso' *'English Voice: TBA' Mr. Toad *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Toad Hall (England)' *'Role/Occupation: Squire of Toad Hall, Cyril's boss ' *'First Appearance: The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)' *'Weapons: Paper airplanes (used as a distraction to confuse the weasels from getting the deed) ' *'Full Name: J. Thaddeus Toad ' *'English Voice: Jeff Bennet' *'Japanese Voice: Naoya Uchida' Maggie *'Kana:TBA' *'Home World: The Wild West (Kansas)' *'Role/Occupation: Showcow, one of Mrs. Calloway's sidekicks, Bob's wife ' *'First Appearance: Home On The Range (2004)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Hooves' *'English Voice: Roseanne Barr' Elliott *'Kana:TBA' *'Home World: Passquomody (Maine)' *'Role/Occupation: Pete's sidekick' *'First Appearance: Pete's Dragon (1977)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Fire breath' *'English Voice: Mark Callas' Farmer/King Mickey *'Kana: ミッキーマウス ' *'Romanji: Mikki Mausu' *'Home World: Happy Valley (Farmer), Disney Castle (King)' *'Role/Occupation: Actor, Official Host of Disney, Ajax employee, Co-owner of the House of Mouse' *'First Appearance: Steamboat Willie (1928)' *'Full Name: Mickey Mouse' *'Weapons: Sword, Keyblade' *'English Voice: Bret Iwan' *'Japanese Voice: '''Takashi Aoyagi' Donald *Kana: ドナルドダック, '' *''RomanjI: Donarudo Dakku' *'Home World: Happy Valley (Farmer), Disney Castle' *'Role/Occupation:Actor, sailor, co-owner (in House of Mouse), royal court magician (in Kingdom Hearts), Ajax employee, Naval officer, pilot ''' *'First Appearance: The Wise Little Hen (1934)' *'Full Name: Donald Faunteroy Duck' *'Weapons: Magic staff, fists' *'English Voice: Tony Anselmo' *'Japanese Voice: Kōichi Yamadera Goofy *'Kana: グーフィー '' *''Romanji: Gufi *'Home World: Happy Valley (Farmer), Disney Castle' *'Role/Occupation: Actor, Head Waiter (''House of Mouse), Captain of the Guards (Kingdom Hearts series)' *'First Appearance: Mickey's Revue (1932)' *'Full Name: Goofy Goof''' *'Weakness: Clumsyness' *'Weapons: Shields' *'English Voice: Bill Farmer' *'Japanese Voice: Yuu Shimaka' Eddie Valiant *'Kana: ' *'Home World: Toontown (California)' *'Role/Occupation: Private detective' *'First Appearance: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)' *'Weakness: Booze' *'Weapons: Toon Revolver, fists, kicks, punch-mallet' *'English Voice: Bob Hoskins' *'German Voice: Klaus Sonnenschein' Hercules *'Kana: ヘラクレス' *'Romanji: Herkerasu' *'Home World: Olympus Colieseum (Thebes)' *'Role/Occupation: Prince of The Gods, Meg's husband, True Hero' *'First Appearance: Hercules (1997)' *'Weapons: Sword, bow and arrow, fists' *'English Voice: Tate Donovan' *'Japanese Voice: 'Yasunori Matsumoto *'French Voice: Emmanuel Garijo' *'Latin American Voice: Ricky Martin' Aladdin *'Kana: 'アラジン *'Romanji: Arajin' *'Home World: Agrabah (The Middle East)' *'Role/Occupation: Thief (Formerly), Prince' *'First Appearance: Aladdin (1992)' *'Weapons: Sword, bare hands, his intelect' *'English Voice: Scott Weinger' *'Japanese Voice: 'Shin-ichiro Miki *'German Voice: Julien Haggege' Peter Pan *'Kana: 'ピーターパン *'Romanji: Pita Pan' *'Home World: Neverland' *'Role/Occupation: Leader of The Lost Boys' *'First Appearance: Peter Pan (1953)' *'Weapons: Dagger' *'English Voice: Christopher Steele' *'Japanese Voice: 'Yuu Hayashi *'German Voice: Florian Knorn' The Beast *'Kana: ビースト' *'Romanji: Bitsuo' *'Home World: Beast's Castle (France)' *'Role/Occupation: Prince' *'Real Name: Prince Adam' *'First Appearance: Beauty and The Beast (1991)' *'Weapons: Claws' *'English Voice: Robbie Benson' *'Japanese Voice: 'Kōichi Yamadera *'Cantonese Voice: Jackie Chan' *'French Voice: Emmanuel Jacomy' *'Latin American Voice: Arturo Mercado' Melody *'Kana:' *'Home World: Atlantica (Copenhagen)' *'Role/Occupation: Princess' *'First Appearance: The Little Mermaid II: Return to The Sea (2000)' *'English Voice: Tara Strong' *'Finnish Voice: Henna Haverinen' *'Italian Voice: Perla Liberatori' Ariel *'Kana: 'アリエル *'Romanji: Arieu' *'Home World: Atlantica (Copenhagen)' *'Role/Occupation: Princess of Atlantica, Eric's wife, Triton's daughter, Flounder, Sebastian and Scuttle's boss' *'First Appearance: The Little Mermaid (1989)' *'Weapons: Eric's sword' *'English Voice: Jodi Benson' *'Japanese Voice: 'Mayumi Suzuki *'Finnish Voice: Nina Tapio' *'French Voice: Violette Chauveau' Kiara *'Kana:' *'Home World: Pride Lands (Africa)' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: The Lion King II:Simba's Pride (1998)' *'Weapons: Fangs and claws' *'English Voice: Neve Campbell' *'French Voice: Kelly Marot' Kovu *'Kana:' *'Home World: Pride Lands (Africa)' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: The Lion King II:Simba's Pride (1998)' *'Weapons: Teeth, claws' *'English Voice: Jason Marsden' *'Japanese Voice: Kenichi Suzumura' Simba *'Kana: 'シンバ *'Romanji: Shinba' *'Home World: Pride Lands (Africa)' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: The Lion King (1994)' *'Weapons: Proud Fang' *'English Voice: Matthew Broderick' *'Japanese Voice: 'Mitsuru Miyamoto *'French Voice: Emmanuel Curtil' *'Finnish Voice: Paavo Kerosuo' *'Latin American Voice: Arturo Mercado' Mulan *'Kana: 'ムーラン *'Romanji: Muran' *'Home World: Land of Dragons (China)' *'Role/Occupation: Soldier, The Hero of China, Farmgirl' *'First Appearance: Mulan (1998)' *'Weapons: Sword of The Ancestors' *'English Voice: Ming-Na' *'Japanese Voice: 'Mayumi Suzuki Sam Flynn *'Kana: 'サム・フリン *'Romanji: Samu Furin' *'Home World: Space Paranoids/The Grid' *'Role/Occupation: Computer Expert, Current CEO of ENRON' *'First Appearance: Tron: Legacy (2010)' *'Weapons: Identity Disc' *'English Voice: Garret Hedlund' *'Japanese Voice: Daisuke Hirakawa' Tarzan *'Kana: ターザン' *'Romanji: Tazan' *'Home World: Deep Jungle (Africa)' *'Role/Occupation: Leader of his Gorilla family, Lord of the jung, Jane's husband' *'First Appearance: Tarzan (1999)' *'Weapons: Knife, spear' *'English Voice: Tony Goldwyn' *'Japanese Voice: 'Jūrōta Kosugi *'French Voice: Emmanuel Jacomy' *'Finnish Voice: Paavo Kerosuo' Jack Sparrow *'Kana: 'ジャック・スパロウ *'Romanji: Jakku Suparu' *'Home World: Port Royal' *'Role/Occupation: Captain, Pirate Lord of The Caribbean' *'First Appearance: Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl (2003)' *'Weapons: Skull and Crossbones, pistol' *'English Voice: Johnny Depp' *'Japanese Voice: 'Hiroaki Hirata *'French Voice: Bruno Choel' *'Latin American Voice: Ricardo Tejedo' Will Turner *'Kana: 'ウィル・ターナー *'Romanji: Wiru Tana' *'Home World: Port Royal' *'Role/Occupation: Blacksmith (Formerly), pirate captain, ferrier of souls' *'First Appearance: Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Spear (2003)' *'Weapons: Sword, pistol' *'English Voice: Orlando Bloom' *'Japanese Voice: 'Daisuke Hirakawa *'Latin American Voice: Raul Aldana' Stitch *Kana: スティッチ 試作品626号 *Romanji:' Sutitchi Shisakuhin 626-gō' *'Home World: Paradise Islands (Hawaii)' *'Role/Occupation: Lilo's pet dog' *'First Appearance: Lilo and Stitch (2002)' *Weapons: His claws, teeth, laser guns, four basic plasma guns on hand *'English Voice: Chris Sanders' *Japanese Voice: Kōichi Yamadera *'German Voice: Emmanuel Garijo' *'Finnish Voice: Jukka Rasila' Milo Thatch *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Atlantis' *Role/Occupation: Linguist, cartographer, expeditionary guide, Kida's husband, Thaddeus' grandson *'First Appearance: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)' *'English Voice: AJ. LoCascio' *'Japanese Voice: Hiroshi Nagano' Jim Hawkins *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Treasure Planet' *'Role/Occupation: Benbow Inn waiter (formerly), Military Cadet, official spacer' *'First Appearance: Treasure Planet (2002)' *'English Voice: Joseph Gordon-Levitt' *'Japanese Voice: Haruhiko Katō' Kuzco *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Kingdom of The Sun (Peru)' *'Role/Occupation: Emperor and a student at Kuzco Academy' *'First Appearance: The Emperor's New Groove (2000)' *'English Voice: David Spade' *'Japanese Voice: 'Tatsuya Fujiwara *'Finnish Voice: Jarkko Tamminen' Pacha *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Kingdom of The Sun (Peru)' *'Role/Occupation: Village leader' *'First Appearance: The Emperor's New Groove (2000)' *'English Voice: John Goodman' *'Japanese Voice: Naomi Kusumi' *'Finnish Voice: Eero Saarinen' Chicken Little *'Kana:' チキン・リトル *'Romanji: Chikin Ritoru ' *'Home World: Oakey Oaks' *'First Appearance: Chicken Little (2005)' *'Role/Occupation: School-chick, baseball player, Buck Cluck's son, Abby's boyfriend' *'English Voice: Zach Braff' *'Japanese Voice: 'Keiko Yamamoto *'Cantonese Voice: Yan Chi Hong' *'French Voice: Alexis Tomassian' Kermit the Frog *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Hollywood Studios (Los Angeles)' *'First Appearance: The Muppet Show (1976)' *'Role/Occupation: Leader of the Muppets, Miss Piggy's boyfriend, Robin's uncle, Host of The Muppet Show, Executive Producer, News Reporter' *'English Voice: Steve Whitmire' *'French Voice: Roger Carel' *'Latin American Voice: Raul Aldana' Cliff Secord *'Kana: TBA' *'Full Name: Clifford Secord' *'Home World: Hollywood Studios (Los Angeles)' *'First Appearance: The Rocketeer (1991)' *'English Voice: Billy Campbell' Samson *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Wild Island' *'First Appearance: The Wild (2006)' *'Role/Occupation: Leader of the zoo animals' *'Weapons: His claws' *'English Voice: Kiefer Sutherland' *'Japanese Voice: '''Hiroaki Hirata' *Finnish Voice: Sasu Moilanen' 'Aladar' *Kana: TBA'' *'Home World: Dinosaur Valley' *'First Appearance: Dinosaur (2000)' *'Role/Occupation:' Neera's husband, Pilo's foster son, Zini's foster nephew, Suri's foster brother, Yar's foster grandson *'Weapons: Head, tail, thumb claw' *'English Voice: D.B. Sweeney' *'Cantonese Voice: 'Jacky Cheung *'Japanese Voice: Yoshihiko Hakamada' *'French Voice: Bruno Choel' *'Latin American Voice: Juan Antonio Edwards' Inspector Gadget *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Riverton (Ohio)' *'First Appearance: Inspector Gadget (1983)' *'Role/Occupation: Detective' *'Real Name: John Brown' *'Weapons: Gadgets' *'English Voice: Matthew Broderick' *'Japanese Voice: Keiji Fujiwara' Prince Edward *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Andalasia' *'First Appearance: Enchanted (2007)' *'Role/Occupation: Prince, Queen Narissa's stepson, Nancy's husband (at the end)' *'Weapons: Sword' *'English Voice: James Marsden' *'Latin American Voice: Raul Carballeda' *'French Voice: Pierre Tessier' Kenai *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Bear Mountain' *'Role/Occupation: Sitka and Denahi's brother, Koda's forster brother' *'Weapons: Teeth and Claws' *'English Voice: Joaquin Phoniex' *'Cantonese Voice: Alex Fong' *'Japanese Voice: 'Noriyuki Higashiyama *'French Voice: Bruno Choel' Tiana *'Kana:' *'Home World: New Orleans' *'Role/Occupation: 'Waitress, Princess of Maldonia, chef, restaurant owner *'English Voice: Anika Noni Rose' *'Japanese Voice: Honoka Suzuki' Naveen *'Kana:' *'Home World: New Orleans' *'Role/Occupation: Philanderer, Tiana's husband, Prince of Maldonia' *'English Voice: Bruno Campos' *'Japanese Voice: Tatsumine Tansō' *'Latin American Voice: Mario Filio' World Information *'Del Valle High School ' *'First Appearance: ''As the Bell Rings (2007) ' *'Theme Music: Theme from "As the Bell Rings"' *'Battle Theme: TBA''' *'Boss Theme Song(s): ''Vim and Vigor (Frank the Bully (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: "Could You Be The One?" (reprise-performed by Tony Oller as Danny Neilson) (NOTE: This song is a "dance step" song with performance in the mini-game like in Atlantica on "Kingdom Hearts II.") ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Danny Neilson, Toejam, Skipper, Charlotte, and Lexi ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'1st Floor (Exterior) (Main Entrance) ' **'1st Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'2nd Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'Staircase (located between the 1st and 2nd floor) ''' *'Camp Green Lake ' *'First Appearance: ''Holes (2003) ' *'Theme Music: Dig It by "Doug E Doug" ' *'Battle Theme: TBA *'World Gate: Zero's Shovel' *'Boss Theme Song(s): ''Squriming Evil (Mr. Sir (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection(from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Stanley Yelnats,Zero, Armpit, X-Ray, and ZigZag ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 3 ' *'No. of rooms: 6 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Camp Center (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Camp Center (Inside) ' **'Digging Site ' **'Mountain Path ' **'God's Thumb- Cliffs ' **'God's Thumb- Mountain Top ''' *'Summerton High School ' *'First Appearance: ''Minutemen (2008) ' *'Theme Music: Summerton High School or Original music score from "Minutemen" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Battle Theme: Race against Time *'World Gate: The time machine' *'Boss Theme Song(s): ''Vim and Vigor (Maleficent(Dragon) (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Pete (2nd visit)) The 13th Struggle (Marluxia (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Virgil Fox and the Minutemen,Auron ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'School Grounds (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Hallway ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Roof Top ' **'Track Field ''' *'Radiator Springs ' *'First Appearance: ''Cars (2006) ' *'Theme Music: Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts ' *'Battle Theme: Real Gone *'World Gate: Piston Cup' *'Boss Theme Song(s): ''The Encounter (Chick Murphy Hicks) (1st Visit)), Rowdy Rumble (Pete (2nd Visit)) Tractor Tipping (from the original movie soundtrack, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) (Frank the Bull (1st or 2nd Visit) (Optional Battle)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Sally, Mater ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Street (Main Entrance) ' **'Flo's ' **'Tractor Ranch ' **'Speedway (Los Angeles) ''' *'The Axiom (and Planet Earth) ' *'First Appearance: ''WALL-E (2008) ' *'Theme Music: TBA *'Boss Theme Song(s): ''The Corrupted (AUTO) (1st Visit)), Darkness of the Unknown (The Dragoon Ship (2nd Visit)) A Fight to the Death (Xemnas (Armour) (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" ' *'World Gate: ' *'Special Song: It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello, Dolly!, arranged by Shimomura) (NOTE: This song and footage from the classic film are only heard and/or shown in cutscenes in WALL-E's home, and the two singing vocals are archive sound effects) ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Captain Mcrea ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Docking Bay (Main Entrance) ' **'Plaza ' **'Captain's Quarters ' **'Space (located between the Axiom and Earth) ' **'WALL-E's Home (Planet Earth) ''' *'The Tipton Hotel ' *'First Appearance: ''The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody (2005) ' *'Theme Music: Theme from Suite Life Of Zack and Cody ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Illsa) (1st Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Maleficent(2nd Visit))The 13th Struggle (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Marion Mosby, Arwin, Muriel, Esteban, London Tipton, Carey Martin, Zack & Cody Martin ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 2 ' *'No. of rooms: 300 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'The Martin's Hotel Room (Zack & Cody's home) ' **'London's Suite ' **'Lobby (Main Entrance (Inside)) ' **'Pool ' **'Main Entrance (Outside) ' **'23rd Floor Hallway ' **'Haunted Suite ' *'Arwin's office ''' *Mr. Moesby's office ''' *'''Mouse Kingdom *'First Appearance: ''The Great Mouse Detective (1986) ' *'Theme Music: Original music score from "The Great Mouse Detective" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Battle Theme: A Daring Rescue''' *'World Gate: Magnifying glass' *'Boss Theme Song(s): ''Rowdy Rumble (Fidget The Bat) (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (Vexen and Ratigan(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Working Together," "Missing You" ' *'Special Song: ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Basil ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'List Of Characters: ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' *** ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Olivia ' ***'Hiram ' ***'Basil ' ***'Fidget ' ***'Ratigan ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Dawson ' ***'Vexen ' ***'Cloud ' ***'Sephiroth '' ' ' *'No. of rooms: 11 ''' **'List of rooms: ' *'''Casey's Circus *'First Appearance: Dumbo (1941)' *'Theme Music: Day at the Circus' *'Battle Theme: When I see An Elephant Fly' *'World Gate: Lucky feather' *'Boss Themes: Pink Elephants on Parade (Metal) by Stodluke (Pink Elephants (1st visit)) The Encounter (The Ringmaster (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of the World: The Ringmaster' *'Special Songs: Roustabouts, Baby Mine, Clown Song, Pink Elephants on Parade, When I See an Elephant Fly' *'Sherwood Forest' *'First Appearance: Robin Hood (1973)' *'Theme Music: Whistle Stop' *'Battle Theme: Phony King of England' *'World Gate: Bow and Arrow' *'Boss Themes: Vim and Vigor (Pete, The Sheriff of Nottingham, and Prince John's Guards (1st visit)) Desire for All that Is Lost (The Sheriff of Nottingham (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: King Richard, Prince John, Sir Hiss, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Lady Cluck' *'Special Songs: Oo De-Lally, Love, The Phony King of England, Not In Nottingham' *'Man Village/Indian Jungle' *'First Appearance: The Jungle Book (1967)' *'Theme Music: The Bare Neccesissities' *'Battle Music: I Wanna Be Like You' *'World Gate: Water Jug' *'Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble (Kaa (1st visit)), The Encounter (Shere Khan (1st visit)) Vim and Vigor (The Big Bad Wolf (2nd visit))' *'Rulers Of The World: Akela, Baloo, King Louie' *'Special Songs: Colonel Hathi's March, The Bare Neccesisities, I wanna be like you, My own home, Trust in Me' *'Critter Country' *'First Appearance: Song of The South (1946)' *'Theme Music: Zip A Dee Doo Dah Days' *'Battle Music: TBA' *'World Gate: Brer Rabbit's knapsack' *'Boss Theme: Squirming Evil (Brer Fox and Brer Bear (1st visit)) Vim and Vigor (Brer Fox (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Uncle Remus' *'Special Songs: Zip A Dee Doo Dah, Song of The South, Uncle Remus Said, Everybody's Got A Laughing Place, How Do You Do?, Sooner or Later, Who Wants to Live Like That?, Let the Rain Pour Down, All I Want' *'Jamestown' *'First Appearance: Pocahontas (1995)' *'Theme Music: Colors of The Wind' *'Battle Music: The Warriors Arrive' *'World Gate: Compass' *'Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor (Koucoum (1st visit)) The Encounter (Ratcliffe (1st visit)) Shrouding Dark Cloud (Reno and Rude (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Chief Powhatan, Ratcliffe' *'Special Songs: Steady as the Beating Drum, Just Around the Riverbend, Listen With your Heart, Mine, Mine, Mine, Colors of The Wind, If I Never Knew You, Savages (Part 1), Savages (Part 2)' *'La Cite Des Cloches' *'First Appearance: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)' *'Theme Music: La Bells' *'Battle Music: La Cloche' *'World Gate: Esmerelda's pendant' *'Boss Theme: Squirming Evil (Frollo (1st visit)) Enter the Darkness (Vanitas (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: The Archdeacon, Captain Phoebus, Judge Claude Frollo, Clopin' *'Special Songs: Out There, Heaven's Light, God Help the Outcasts, Someday, Hellfire, The Court of Miracles' *'Pleasure Island' *'First Appearance: 'Pinocchio (1940) *'Theme Music: The Fun Fair' *'Battle Music: Hid Diddle Dee Dee' *'World Gate: Conscience badge' *'Boss Theme: The Encounter (The Coachman (1st visit)) Monstrous Monstro (Monstro (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Coachman, Blue Fairy' *'Prydain' *'First Appearance: The Black Cauldron (1985)' *'Theme Music: TBA' *'World Gate: The cauldron' *'Boss Theme: Desire for All That is Lost (Gwythaints (1st visit)) Force of Darkness (The Horned King (1st visit)) The 13th Dilemma (Saix (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: The Horned King, King Eidileig, Dalben' *'New York City' *'First Appearance: Oliver and Compandy (1988)' *'Theme Music: Once Upon a Time in New York City' *'Battle Music: Dog Fight' *'World Gate: Oliver's tag' *'Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor (Roscoe and Desoto (1st visit)) Destiny's Force (Sykes (1st visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Winston, Fagin' *'City of Light' *'First Appearance: The Brave Little Toaster (1987)' *'Theme Music: City of Light' *'Battle Music: Worthless' *'World Gate: Toaster' *'Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble (The Cutting Edge Appliances (1st visit)) The Corrupted (Giant Magnet (1st visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Rob, Chris' *'Deville Manor' *'First Appearance: 101 Dalmatians (1961)' *'Theme Music: March of the 101' *'Battle Music: Barky Brawl' *'World Gate: Cruella's front bumper' *'Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble (Horace and Jasper (1st visit)) Vim and Vigor (Cruella De Vil (1st visit) ' *'Rulers of The World: Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, The Captain, Sgt. Tibbs' *'The Land Down Under' *'First Appearance: The Rescuers Down Under (1990)' *'Theme Music: Walkabout ' *'Battle Music: Adventure Down Under' *'World Gate: Marahute's feather' *'Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble (Joanna (1st visit)) Squirming Evil (McLeach (1st visit)) The 13th Dilemma (Xigbar (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Jake, Marahute' *'Special Songs: Cody Takes Flight' *'Forest of The Great Prince' *'First Appearance: Bambi (1942)' *'Theme Music: Love is A Song' *'Battle Music: Fire' *'World Gate: TBA' *'Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor (Man's Dogs (1st visit)) Fight and Away (Ronno (2nd visit)) ' *'Rulers of The World: The Great Prince' *'Les Boulevard Des Chats' *'First Appearance: The Aristocats (1970)' *'Theme Music: The Aristocats opening theme' *'Battle Music: TBA' *'World Gate: TBA' *'Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble (Edgar (1st Visit)) The Encounter (Pete (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Madame Bonfamille, Scat Cat, Napoleon, Lafayette' *'Castle of Dreams' *'First Appearance: Cinderella (1950)' *'Theme Music: Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo' *'Battle Music: Castle Escapade' *'World Gate: Glass slipper' *'Boss Theme: Desire for All That is Lost (Lucifer and the Cursed Coach (1st visit)) Squirming Evil (Lady Tremaine (1st visit))' *'Rulers of The World: The King, The Grand Duke' *'Symphony of Sorcery' *'First Appearance: Make Mine Music (1946)' *'Theme Music: TBA' *'World Gate: Music sheet' *'Boss Theme: The Encounter (The Wolf (1st visit)) Vim and Vigor (Professor Tetti Tatti (1st visit)) Scherzo Di Notte (Cloud of Darkness (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Jose Cairoca, Peter's Grandfather' *'Toad Hall' *'First Appearance: The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)' *'Theme Music: Let's Go for A Jolly Ride' *'Battle Music: Wild Ride' *'World Gate: Deed to Toad Hall' *'Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble (Mr. Winkie and the Weasels (1st visit)) The Encounter (Mortimer Mouse (2nd visit)' *'Rulers of The World: Mr. Toad, Badger, The Prosecuter' *'Special Songs: Were Merrily on Our Way to Nowhere in Particular' *'Sleepy Hollow' *'First Appearance: The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)' *'Theme Music: TBA' *'Battle Music: Headless Horseman' *'World Gate: The bridge' *'Boss Themes: Destiny's Force (The Headless Horseman (1st visit)) The 13th Dilemma (Xemnas (2nd visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Baltus Von Tassel' *'Wild West' *'First Appearance: Home On The Range (2003)' *'Theme Music: Way Out West' *'Battle Music: Yodel-idel-edle-idel-oo' *'World Gate: Cowbell' *'Boss Themes: Rowdy Rumble (The Willie Brothers (1st visit)) The Fight for My Friends (Alameda Slim (1st visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Sheriff Sam Brown' *'Mother Goose Land' *'First Appearance: Babes in Toyland (1961)' *'Theme Music: March of the Toy Soldiers' *'Battle Music: TBA' *'World Gate: The toy machine' *'Boss Themes: Squirming Evil (Barnaby (1st visit))' *'Rulers of The World: Mother Goose, The Toymaker' Final Mix ideas Cutscene Episode List(s) *'NOTE: This article is about ideas for the cutscene videos that might also appear on YouTube and maybe released as an FMV movie on DVD from the Custom DVD Creations company. ' KINGDOM HEARTS III Episode Lists Tipton Hotel episodes *'First Visit ' **'The Tipton Hotel ' **'Ilsa ' **'Ilsa's Revenge ' **'Grounded on the 23rd Floor ' **'"That's Impossible! How Did This Happen!?" '' *'Second Visit '' **'Mr. Moseby's and Carey's Apologies. ''' Codebreaker Ideas for Characters Sora, Roxas, Zack & Cody, and Kairi Ok may or may not trigger any glitches. =See Also= Related ideas External links *[[Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series|'Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series']]' ' *[[Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features|'Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features']]' ' Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video games